Nobody's Heartless: The Complete Collection
by Dragginninja
Summary: A complete collection of all the Nobody's Heartless chapters I've written. Will be updates spontaniously.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, i'm reposting thes for those people are too lazy to switch stories. I'm posting the first ten chapters, along with better bolding, italics and underlines.**

**A NOTE: This stuff is from when I first started writing, and wasn't as good of an author.**

**I am also going to leave all the origional notes, besides this first one.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY!**

* * *

><p>After stealing the man with spiky black hair's wallet, the dirty blond headed boy ran. Dashing through the marketplace of Midgar's Sector 7 slums, he hid in the best spot he knew. "<em>I don't want to steal,<em> the boy thought to himself, _but I have no choice." _After hiding for about ten minutes, the boy slipped out from his hiding place, only to find the black haired man glaring at him. "_Run, run away!"_ the boy thought to himself, but before he could, the man grabbed his shoulder and locked the boy in an inescapable grasp. "There you are," the man hissed at him, clearly angry. "Zack, we talked about this." another voice said, belonging to the young woman standing beside him, unnoticed by the boy. "Hi Aerith." He said timidly. She walked up to them, hiding her small smile at his mannerisms, compared to his usual attitude and boastfullness. "Why did you steal Zack's wallet, Kirox?" She asked. Embarressed, he lowered his eyes. "A monster ate mine." he whispered, ashamed.

"Then why did you steal his? You could have earned it back with time." "That's the thing. I needed the money now." the boy, Kirox, responded. "But why steal mine?" the man, (Zack was his name?) questioned. "Because you looked like you had enough. Unfortuonataly, I was wrong. Dead wrong." "Hey!" Zack yelled, angry. "but why did you need the money at all?" Aerith questioned gently. "My mom. She's very sick, and we can't afford medicine. I would be able to, but those stupid monsters ate it." he said. 'Well, that's a sad story, kid. Tell you what, I'll go get your wallet back." Zack said. "I'll give 'em a taste of this!" He said, pulling out a dangerous looking sword and waving it around. Kirox immediatly ducked, "Watch out!" He says, barely avoiding it. "Watch where you're swinging that!" He yells at Zack. "Put the sword down, Zack." Aerith calmly tells him. "Fine... but where are the monsters?" Zack responds. "In the park." Kirox tells him, pointing in the direction that the park was. "I'll be back." Zack said, running off in the indicated direction.

_-5 minutes later-_

Zack ran back, his sword bloody. He handed Kirox his wallet, which was soaked with stomach acid and was covered in burns from it. "Here you go." He said, and then held out his hand for his wallet, which Kirox immediatly handed to him. 'Thank you for getting my wallet back, even if it is a little damaged. at least the money's safe." "Geez, you're welcome. No need to give me a reward or anything."Zack responded sarcastically. "Zack!" Aerith said, elbowing him. "What! I said he didn't have to!" He replied. As they went on, uncountiously flirting, Kirox smiled to himself, then walked away. As he did, he thought to himself, "_Zack, huh? I'll ask Aerith more about him when I see her next."_ He decided to himself.

_-4 years later-_

"Hey Aerith! What's up?" Kirox, now 16, asked her, walking into the abandoned church where she grew flowers. To his suprise, he saw her crying. "What's up?" he asked her. The 16 year-old had just joined the soldier program, after learning from Aerith that that was where Zack had gotten so strong from. He'd sworn to himself that he'd get strong enough that he would be able to protect anyone, and help those who couldn't help themselves. He'd gotten his first mako injection, and his brown eyes were beginning to turn sky blue, the same as everyone in the SOLDIER program. Aerith was shocked because of the unfamliar eyes, then remembered something Zack had said before he'd gone on his final mission, 4 years ago. That had been the last time she'd seen him. *flashback*

"Like my eyes?" he'd asked, sitting with her in the park. "Yeah, why?" She remembered asking him. "Mako infused. Proof of a SOLDIER."*end flashback*

With a start, Aerith realized she hadn't respondeed to Kirox. "Zack... Died." kirox's eyes opened in shock. "What! That's impossible!" he protested. "Unfortuonetaly, it is." "How?" Kirox asled, his gaze pleading."I don't know. Tsung came by, and told me that he was killed by Shinra." "What!" Kirox yelled, jumping up from a croutch. "I'm quitting SOLDIER. When I get back." he muttered darkly. "You cant!" Aerith told him. "And why not?" He demanded a response from her."Because, Zack would've wanted you learn how to defend yourself, and others." "You're right." He admitted. "But I'll avenge him. I'm just gonna collect powerfull materia! And soon, I'll be first class, like Zack was." She laughed at his cheerfullness, and eternal optimism. _You're more like him every day... _She thought to herself, thinking back at Zack's similar personality. _Hopefully what happened to him won't happen to you._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter one! I'm gonna post the next several chapters ASAP.<strong>

**-Dragginninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! welcome to another exciting episode of Kirox's Tale! Just so you people know, this MAY be a temporary name. I mainly named it that because I couldn't think of anything else. This is mainly filler, but shows Kirox as a young adult. He's been through alot, and meets Cloud by walking in on the Aerith/Cloud scene when she's been stabbed by Sephiroth.**

**The disclaimer stands. Otherwise I'd have Kirox the main hero, not Sora. And Riku'd have a game by himself.**

***NOTE* This episode starts after the end of Advents Children, during the end scene after Cloud gets shot by Loz and Yazoo.**

* * *

><p><em>-two years later<em>**-**

Kirox walked out from the rubble of the Midgar Monument to the past. He looked around, trying to find Cloud. He couldn't help but think about the events leading up to this point.

_*flashback*_

Kirox walked into the church, looking for Aerith. To his surprise, he saw a man with blond hair holding a mortally wounded Aerith. Kirox drew his standard issue SOLDIER sword, and pointed it at the man. "Who are you?" He asked him, "And what did you do to her?" "My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife. ex-SOLDIER 1St Class." "No you aren't. I'd have seen you before. You see, I'm SOLDIER 2ND class Kirox. Now, what did you do to her? And why do you have Zack's sword," he questioned Cloud."Zack's sword... Who is Zack?" Cloud responded, confused. "Zack is the man who is the true owner of the Buster Sword. Or at least until Shinra killed him. Now, Who are you really?" Kirox responded to him."As I said, my name is Cloud." "And why are you here? And what happened to her?" Kirox asked, indicating to Aerith. "She was stabbed by a man named Sephiroth. And I, Or at least I believe, that I am a SOLDIER 1St class. I know I'm named Cloud." The man replied. Kirox started. "That's impossible! Zack killed Sephiroth! How is he still alive?" I don't know... I have no idea at all."

_Flashback End_

"Hey kid!" a man with long red hair tied into a ponytail said when he saw Kirox. Kirox flinched as if stung. "Leave me alone, Reno." He told the man. Reno laughed and hit Kirox in the shoulder. "Well, just because you helped Cloud save Midgar twice doesn't mean that you get to act like him. What happened to the little boy that I had so much fun playing with?" He asked Kirox. "One, that sounds like you sexually molested me when I was younger, and two, Life happened. Or where have you been for the last two crisis Cloud and I barely managed to stop?" Kirox replied to him with a glare. "Yeesh, kiddo, I'm just asking. You're eighteen! You're not supposed to be this serious." Reno replied to him. Kirox replied, "I've got too much on my plate for any of the girl-chasing you Turks* get to do." As he said that, he walked off, rolling his eyes as he continued to look for Cloud. He guessed that Cloud would be in the church that was Aerith's joy, as it had been the only place flowers grew before the plate had been destroyed. As he walked in it's direction, he couldn't help but remember all that they had been through.

_*flashback*_

"Watch out!" Cloud yelled at Kirox, as he narrowly avoided an attack from the large monster they were fighting. "I see it!" Kirox yelled back at him. The monster, a Behemoth, charged at them. They jumped out of the way, and immediatly attacked. Cloud started casting Firaga at it, and Kirox Jumped at it, swinging his sword. An oversized Shruiken flew at it, caught by a young woman wearing a black outfit, and knee-high converse. another woman jumped at the behemoth with her bare fists. "What took you so long?" Kirox asked the new arrivals. "Hey! it took us awhile Kirox!" Said the girl with the shrunken. "You two seemed to be handling this one well," The other woman said, indicating the monster. "Geez, this is tougher than it looks!" Kirox responded. "Yuffie, stop antagonizing him." Cloud told the girl with the shrunken. "Yeah Yuffie," the other girl, whose name was Tifa, responded. "Leave me alone, buff girl." Yuffie responded. "Don't call me that, ninja wannabe." Tifa retorted.

_*end flashback*_

Kirox smiled at the memory as he walked into the church. to his suprise, he saw Cloud in a pool of water, and it started to rain. Amazingly, the rain washed away the Geo-stigmatism that had plagued them since Sephiroth's defeat. He walked up to Cloud, and asked him how the battle had gone."Well, I nearly died." Cloud replied. "Kirox. I want you to have the Buster Sword." He said, with alot of feeling. "I know how much Zack meant to you. And, it's kinda hard to explain, but... I get the feeling Zack would have wanted you to have it." Kirox was speechless. After several minutes, he managed to get his voice back. "Really?" He asked Cloud. "Yeah." Cloud said, thinking back to a few moments before.

_*flashback*_

Cloud woke up from his final battle with Sephiroth. He imagined Aerith's (or at least he thought he imagined) voice telling him that he would live. He had for some reaon been calling her 'mother'. She laughed at him, and then he heard Zack's voice. the thing he said to Cloud was this: 'Good job. You defeated the only eneemy that I couldn't beat, for a third time. Give my sword to Kirox. If Aerith aand I had ever had a relationship, he would've been our son. I think of him as one. Good luck to you, and tell kirox that I hope his future is more prosperous than mine was."

_*End flashback*_

He snapped out of his flashback, and Kirox looked at him. "Did you finally stop obsessing over ghosts of the past?" He asked Cloud. "Yeah." Cloud told him after a moment. "I'm finally ready to move on."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's part two up. In total, including the newest chapters, this will be about 65 chapters once i get everything uploaded. Peace for now,<strong>

**-Dragginninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, welcome back! here for more Kirox-ness? Well, you're in luck! And, Because, looking over it, I realized that it's much to serious. I need comic relief, so I added this filler that progresses the story some as well. So, here you are! And in midgar, the drinking age is 18. as is Kirox's age. I DO NOT APPROVE OF UNDERAGE DRINKING, DRUGS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.**

**The disclaimer stands.**

* * *

><p>While Kirox and Cloud were having their 'touchy-feely' moment, as dubbed by Reno, Reno was planning something. A party! "We need to celebrate something, and this is a perfect opportunity. The bar 7th Heaven, Reno reasoned, was the perfect place to have it. He walked up to Cloud. "Hey, I'm Going to have a party at 7th Heaven later today, wanna come?" He asked. Cloud stared at him for a minute, then said, "No." "And why not? It's to celebrate you saving the world from Sephiroth AGAIN." Reno reasoned with him. "For me?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, you and Kirox. He's old enough to drink now, after all. And we're having it at 7th Heaven, which Zack helped name. So come on!" Reno said, trying to encourage him. "Fine. But only if you get Kirox to go." I'll try," Reno said in dissapointment. Why Kirox didn't like him he didn't know, but Reno thought that Kirox believed that Reno was gay and planning to try to rape him, for some reason. Reno walked up to Kirox. "Hey, you wanna go to a party?" He asked him. Kirox glared at him, then said, "No." 'Just like Cloud...' Reno thought to himself. then, aloud, he asked, "Why not?" Kirox continued glaring at him, and told Reno, "I'm not an idiot who's gonna get drunk around YOU, Reno. I know what you'd do." 'Geez, this kid' Reno thought to himself. "Well, Cloud's gonna be there to, you know. He said he'd come if you did. And it's for you two, so..." Kirox hit him, hard. "And What exactly do you mean by 'You two", Reno? Are you saying that Cloud and I are gay?" He asked Reno, glaring at him even more. If looks were daggers, then Reno'd be a pincushion by now.<p>

"No, I'm not, Kirox. I'm saying that We're going to celebrate you and Cloud beating Sephiroth, Kidaj, Loz and kanji. So chill out!" Reno told him. Kirox gave a less-I'm gonna kill you-look, and said, "Fine. But I'm going for Cloud, no other reason. He needs to chill out some." "Okay!" Reno said, walking away. "Reno," Kirox's vopice stopped him. "Yeah?" He asked, turning. Kirox stood there, with an expression that would make Larxene scream and run. "You try to do anything," Kirox's voice was very calm, "And there won't be enough of you to be found. Got it?" Reno, shaking slightly, backed up very quickly. "Ye-yeah, Kirox," he said, trying to avoid crapping his pants while running. kirox, watching this, laughs quietly to himself.

_-several hours later-_

Kirox and Cloud walk into the bar, Seventh Heaven*, and sit down at the bar section. Reno, Rude, Yuffie and Tifa are already there as well, and are already fairly tipsy. Eyes growing wide at the enourmous pile of shot glasses Reno has, Kirox asks, "How many have you had, Reno?" "I've had, um, this many!" a very drunk Reno says, gesturing to the pil of about 20 glasses. "How on Gaia are you still able to talk coherently?" Cloud asks, amazed. "Believe me, He asked to start out with about ten empty glasses to begin with, so he could fool you into thinking exactly what you did," the almost completaly sober Tifa says, sipping from her beer. "Gotcha good!" the drunk Reno says, giggling like a maniac. "I'll just have a beer," Kirox says to the barkeeper. "You old enough, kid?" the man asks him. Kirox just pulls out his wallet aand shows the man his wallet, with his I.D inside. "Okay kid, You're good," the man says to the 18-year old. "Do NOT call me kid." Kirox tells the man. The man merely rolls his eyes, and hands Kirox a beer. "Thanks," Kirox tells him, paying him for it. Reno has proceded to pass out, drunk. "Kirox pokes him, and he doesn't move. He gets a gleam in his eyes, and proceeds to Spike up his hair, put two black upside-down tear-dropped shaped tatoos under his eyes, and put two conveniantly located chakrams in his hands, and proseded to start laughing his ass off. The others had been blocked from seeing him, and proceded to as well when Kirox moved out of the way. "Oh my god, he looks exactly like a Wait, who did you dress him up as?" Yuffie asks, confused. Kirox, who has recovered from his laugh attack, responds to the question, "I don't know, but I just felt a strange sense of Deja-vu." Just then, a man runs in from outside of the bar. "Help! Monsters are attacking!" He yelled, before a strange black monster attacked him and pulled something out of his chest. It then proceeded to eat it. "Was that... his heart?" Yuffie says, in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was shorter than most! Anyway, next chapter: the Heartless attack!<strong>

**Havn't gotten any reveiws yet, as I havn't posted chapter two. but those who did get a Cloud plushie! I'll fix this later.**

**Seventh Heaven is A bar in Midgar, which is humerous as Cloud's voice actor in the U.S. version of Advents Children plays a laarge part on a show that shares the name. Zack helps the owner pick the name in FF7:C.C.**

**-Dragginninja out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well! four chapters in 2 days! I'm on a roll! Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, I had to find a good stopping place. Well, on to the Story!**

**The disclaimer stands.**

* * *

><p>Kirox sat there, his leg broken and his eyes closed, waiting for the creature to end his life. When the creature attacked him, sending it's fist towards him with the force of a rocket, Cloud, now awake and sober, leapt in front of Kirox, holding his newer sword, First Tserugi, in front of him in a guard position. When Kirox had gotten hurt, the shield had dissapeared, letting anyone in- or out. "You okay?" Cloud asked Kirox, arms straining from the effort of blocking the massive fist. "No... My leg is broken," Kirox replied, leg horribly twisted. "Ow," Cloud said, noticing it. "We'll get you fixed up, as soon as we kill THIS!" Cloud said, his voice raising as he blocked another of the monster's attacks at Kirox. Clouds legs shook at the strain of blocking that blow, and he nearly collapsed when it withdrew it. "Kirox! Heal!" He shouted, casting a curaga spell at Kirox, using a materia. Kirox groaned in relief of the intense pain he had been in. He managed to stand up and hold his sword in the ready position. He was, however, very weak from the now healed leg. When the monster's fist flew towards him once again, Kirox jumped out of the way. That blow was much more powerful than the previous ones, and drove it's fist deep into the ground, up to it's armpit. Cloud and Kirox attacked it's vulnerable face. Cloud started slashing it's face with First tserugi, while Kirox stabbed it's other eye. The thing let out a loud roar as the blade went into it's unwounded eye. It began to flail, and smacked Cloud with the hand that was not in the ground. Cloud flew back and hit the wall of Seventh Heaven, crashing through it. Kirox held on to his sword, still imbedded in the creature's eye. He pulled out his knife and stabbed that into it's other eye as well, both to get a handhold and to cause more damage.<p>

The now-blind creature roared in pain, but wasn't mortally wounded. Cloud emerged from the hole he'd made, coughing. He prepared to go help Kirox, but suddenly Yuffie Glomped* him. "Hey chocabo head!" She yelled, Still very drunk. "Get off me, Yuffie!" he yelled at her, addressing the still drunk girl. "I will in a minute, Chocabo head!" She replied. A barely conscious Reno walks out the door, still cosplayed as Axel. "I'm gonna go head home... night everyone," He says, not even noticing the creatures. He somehow makes it back safely, along with Yuffie, who randomly decided to follow him. Cloud raised his eyebrows at this, but made no comment.

He then turned back to the creature, and charged at the creature. He ran up to it, but unusually quickly, it kicked him, sending him flying again. It then proceeded to grab Kirox off of it's face and do it's punch attack, while still holding Kirox. "Noooo!" Cloud yelled, seeing Kirox's face as he was submerged into the darkness of the creature's portal.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short episode! and don't worry, Kirox isn't dead, only submerged in darkness.<strong>

**NOT-**

**Glomp- also known as flying tackle hug, this is when one is tackled while the tackler is hugging them.**

**Now, who wants a cookie? I'll give you one if you review!**

**-dragginninja out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well! four chapters in 2 days! I'm on a roll! Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, I had to find a good stopping place. Well, on to the Story!**

**The disclaimer stands.**

* * *

><p>Kirox sat there, his leg broken and his eyes closed, waiting for the creature to end his life. When the creature attacked him, sending it's fist towards him with the force of a rocket, Cloud, now awake and sober, leapt in front of Kirox, holding his newer sword, First Tserugi, in front of him in a guard position. When Kirox had gotten hurt, the shield had dissapeared, letting anyone in- or out. "You okay?" Cloud asked Kirox, arms straining from the effort of blocking the massive fist. "No... My leg is broken," Kirox replied, leg horribly twisted. "Ow," Cloud said, noticing it. "We'll get you fixed up, as soon as we kill THIS!" Cloud said, his voice raising as he blocked another of the monster's attacks at Kirox. Clouds legs shook at the strain of blocking that blow, and he nearly collapsed when it withdrew it. "Kirox! Heal!" He shouted, casting a curaga spell at Kirox, using a materia. Kirox groaned in relief of the intense pain he had been in. He managed to stand up and hold his sword in the ready position. He was, however, very weak from the now healed leg. When the monster's fist flew towards him once again, Kirox jumped out of the way. That blow was much more powerful than the previous ones, and drove it's fist deep into the ground, up to it's armpit. Cloud and Kirox attacked it's vulnerable face. Cloud started slashing it's face with First tserugi, while Kirox stabbed it's other eye. The thing let out a loud roar as the blade went into it's unwounded eye. It began to flail, and smacked Cloud with the hand that was not in the ground. Cloud flew back and hit the wall of Seventh Heaven, crashing through it. Kirox held on to his sword, still imbedded in the creature's eye. He pulled out his knife and stabbed that into it's other eye as well, both to get a handhold and to cause more damage.<p>

The now-blind creature roared in pain, but wasn't mortally wounded. Cloud emerged from the hole he'd made, coughing. He prepared to go help Kirox, but suddenly Yuffie Glomped* him. "Hey chocabo head!" She yelled, Still very drunk. "Get off me, Yuffie!" he yelled at her, addressing the still drunk girl. "I will in a minute, Chocabo head!" She replied. A barely conscious Reno walks out the door, still cosplayed as Axel. "I'm gonna go head home... night everyone," He says, not even noticing the creatures. He somehow makes it back safely, along with Yuffie, who randomly decided to follow him. Cloud raised his eyebrows at this, but made no comment.

He then turned back to the creature, and charged at the creature. He ran up to it, but unusually quickly, it kicked him, sending him flying again. It then proceeded to grab Kirox off of it's face and do it's punch attack, while still holding Kirox. "Noooo!" Cloud yelled, seeing Kirox's face as he was submerged into the darkness of the creature's portal.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short episode! and don't worry, Kirox isn't dead, only submerged in darkness.<strong>

**NOT-**

**Glomp- also known as flying tackle hug, this is when one is tackled while the tackler is hugging them.**

**Now, who wants a cookie? I'll give you one if you review!**

**-dragginninja out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dum Dum Dum! back. That last chapter was pretty intense. Now, we join again with Kirox... Even though that sounded very gay!**

**Questions that will be answered: Is Kirox alive? Is he still in Midgar? Is Midgar still in existence? Find out in this exciting episode of Nobody's Heartless: the Complete Collection!**

* * *

><p>Kirox flailed in the creature's grip. As The darkness of the monster's portal flowed over him, he was engulfed in darkness. He was covered by a deep, inpenitated darkness that covered him fully, engulfing him. 'No!' He thought to himself. 'I won't let this be the end!'<p>

As the giant creature opened it's fist to leave him there, he grasped one of it's fingers i a bear hug. He was carried up, and was almost surprised to see the light of Midgar, which was blinding compared to that everlasting darkness.

Cloud caught him as he fell from the creature's grasp. A person that neither had seen before was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, watching their battle against the large black creature and it's minions. Kirox and Cloud noticed the figure watching them, and Kirox went to go find out who the figure was, while Cloud and Tifa continued to fight the monsters. Kirox Ran up the staircase, chasing after the figure, who jumped off the building when Kirox Burst out of the door to the roof. Kirox leapt after the figure, wincing as the landing strained his still-weakened leg. "Enjoying that?" The figure asked, in a feminine voice. "Who are you? And what are these things?" He asks the figure, who he assumed to be a girl. "Well, I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you that these things are called heartless. And that-" She indicates the giant one- "Is called a Darkside." Now, sorry kid, but I've got to test you. In the future though, I'm sure we'll become friends." She says, pulling knives out of nowhere. She immedietly begins throwing them at him, followed by a thunderbolt. Kirox blocks the knives, and dodges the bolt. "Now you're getting me mad," He chided the woman. "And you won't like me when I'm angry." "Try me," She responds, shooting more lightning at him, followed by more knives. He dodges most of the lightning, but one hits him, causing his long hair to stand on end. "Hey, that looks pretty cool," The young woman admitted about his hair, "You should style it like that more."

"Really? You like my hair like that?" He asked, touching it. It immediately shocks him. "Hey, It's also a weapon!" He says, hitting a shadow heartless with it. It immediately fries it, and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. He laughed at this, his sadistic side becoming more prominent. "Now, Shall we continue?" He asked the unnamed woman. "Now, that's the Kirox I know. At least, The one in the future." She says, laughing at his antics. "You know me in the future?" He asks. "Well, I said too much. Too bad I have to do this. I don't like to get serious when fighting you. At least you're weaker now." She says reluctantly, Her body language becoming more serious. She teleports behind him, but he jumped out of the way before she could stab him in the back. She attempted to again, and he spun in a circle, cutting her with his sword.

"Had enough?" he asked, mocking her. "I've been going easy on you, but now you're pisssing me off!" She responded, warping behind him, and much faster, hit his head, knocking him unconscious. "Now then, Cloud won't be able to defend this world alone." She said, as she set in motion that would shape Kirox's life for years.

As Kirox fell unconscious, Cloud was continuing to fight the Darkside. He dodged another of it's attacks, then jumped forward and slashed at it's arm. It backhanded him yet again, and he walked out of the rubble of another building. "Stop hitting me!" He yelled at the heartless. It tried to hit him again, except, he found out as he barely dodged the attack, that this wasn't one that would go into the ground.

It's fist hit the ground, and stopped there, sending a shockwave that hit Cloud, sending him flying yet again. This time, he landed next to Kirox's unconscious body. He saw that Kirox had been knocked out, and began to try to wake him up. When the Darkside attacked again, he was forced to defend Kirox and kill it at the same time. Tifa also ran up, and threw Cloud into the air, as he charged energy into First Tserugi. He flew over the Darkside's head, and hit it on the head, discharging a massive amount of energy into it, killing it. He then ran to Kirox, attempting to awaken him. Unknown to Cloud, a larger Darkside rose up to the ground. This one's skin was brown than black, and it was faster. This was no Darkside. This was a Dark Follower, and it loomed above Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! Shortest chapter so far to make more suspense!That was Larxene, from the future! Apparently, they get to be pretty good friends in the Organization. Why is Kirox her freind? Why Kirox, why?<strong>

**Kirox: I get to choose my friends, not you!**

**Me: Geez, Kirox.**

**What on Earth was she doing in the past? Why did she knock Kirox unconscious? Find these answers and more, in the next chapter of Kirox's Tale!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back once again. This time, KIROX FIRST GOES TO A NEW WORLD! Wooh! And may be introducing some new OC's soon! Yep, that's right. More OC's! it depends on what my friend's answers are. So yeah. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Cloud looked at Kirox as the unknoticed Dark follower loomed behind him. Kirox stood up and shoved Cloud out of the way as the Followers fist smashed down where Cloud had stood a moment before. As Cloud recovered from the push, he gazed at the large Heartless. "What on Gaia is that?" He asked Kirox. "A Dark Follower." he replied. It stood over them, looming. "Let me handle him," Kirox told Cloud. "Um, Okay?" Cloud said. Kirox summoned his weapons, and Cloud fell back in shock. "What are those?" He yelled, looking at the weapons that had appeared from nowhere. Kirox ignored him and attacked the Follower. He jumped at it, then stabbed the polearm into it's thigh. hhe Followeer roared in pain. It summoned several Neoshadows, and they surrounded Kirox. "Get those!" He yelled at Cloud and Tifa. They proceded to destroy them, Cloud grunting at the sheer strength of them. Kirox proceded to climb up further on the Follower, stabbing his katana in it's flesh.<p>

Kirox then proceded to claw his way further up. When he reached the Follower's head, He yelled down to Cloud: "Hey! Toss me Tserugi!" "Why?" Cloud yelled back. "Just do it!" He yelled, and Cloud proceded to take the stairs to the roof of the tallest building. He then threw his sword up to Kirox, yelling "Catch!"

Kirox looked in Cloud's direction as the sword cut through the air, heading torwards him at a frightening speed. Kirox's hand closed around it, and he used the momentum from the throw to swing it around, and then stabbed it deep into the Follower's eye. It slowly sunk into the ground, howling and flailing against it's demise. When there was only a puddle of darkness left, Kirox handed First Tserugi back to Cloud. "There you go, Cloud." He said, panting from fatigue. Just then, a clawed fand slowly extended from the Shadow puddle. the Follower wasn't going down without at least one of them.

Kirox got a strange second sense type of thing, and shoved Cloud and Tifa to the side, as the hand flew at them. The hand grabbed Kirox, lifting him in the air, just as thousands of the Neoshadows emerged from the puddle. "Crap..." Cloud said, grabbing his sword from where Kirox had dropped it. The hand pulled Kirox into the darkness as His last sight was Cloud and Tifa fighting the Neoshadows.

Emptyness. That was all Kirox felt. What had happened to Cloud, Tifa and Midgar? This is what he wondered about. He floated in an endless, deep nothingness. How long have i been here? He wondered. Where is here? He didn't know, and floated in endless darkness...

After what felt like an eternity, Kirox finally felt something else. He wasn't sure what it was though. The closest word that he could think of was... destiny. Then a vision flased before his eyes. He saw three teenage girls. One had blades that looked like red lightsabers, one had two guns, and the other had a blue shield. then the vision expanded and he saw a young man with a with a blond mullet and a blue guitar, and a man with spiky red hair, holding what looked like two overly-large shrukins, like what Yuffie had but red with more embroidary-ish things. He also saw a young man with violet hair, and finally himself, but older.

'What was that?' Kirox thought to himself. With a start, he realized that the darkness was becoming less... dark. He looked down and saw a door of light. He fell through, thinking, 'finally'.

_several days later_...

Kirox stood on the beach of his newfound home, Destiny Islands. He had no way of leaving, and he was forced to stay there for now. He was walking along the beach, along with two small boys who lived there, Sora and Riku. The two four-year olds loved chasing each other. Kirox siled and shock his head in exasperation. Walking back with Sora to the boat that would take them to the mainland, He looked back to see what was taking Riku so long. He saw the young boy talking to a man with brown hair. 'Who is he?' He thought to himself. "Sora, stay here." He told the other boy. 'But I wanna go!" The boy pleaded. "No. he could be dangerous."

Kirox approached the man. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Terra. And you are?" "Kirox. The one atching these boys. Now, what do you want with Riku?" "I'm just giving him something. Are you familiar with the term, Keyblade?" "No, I'm not. What is a Keyblade?" Kirox asked Terra. "This." He replied, summoning his keyblade, Earthshaker. "So, that's a Keyblade, huh? Doesn't seem too different than these." Kirox replies, summoning his Katana and Polearm. "What are those?" Terra asked, interested. "These are the light and darkness of my heart, turned into a weapon." "That's honestly no different than a Keyblade." Terra said thoughtfully. "Saw, wanna become a weilder?" "Why not? I've always been a swordsman. And I can tell that that Keyblade's pretty powerfull." Kirox replied. "I'll do so for both of you. He seems like he's very strong." Terra summoned his keyblade and handed it to Riku. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the making, through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be." "I feel... Stronger." Riku said. "your turn." Terra said, turning to Kirox. He then repeated the small ceremony, and Kirox's weapons dissapeared, to be replaced by a Keyblade that was black, with a chain running down it. "Oblivion." He whispered, sensing it's name. "Good job" Terra congragulated him. "Thanks. If you don't show up again, I'll teach Riku when he can summon his." "You do that, Kirox." Terra said as he left.

_the next day..._

Kirox was watching the children again. He enjoyed sitting on the tree with the star-shaped fruit, which was called Paopu. He stood at the door of the ramshackle shack that stood there, watching the two boys race. To his surprise, he saw a young women with blue hair standing on the small island. He watched, interested, as she jumped off the tenty foot bridge. Kirox watched as she began talking to Sora and Riku. After a few seconds, he jumped off the bride as well, landing next to her with barely a sound. "And you are?" He asks, startling her. "I'm Aqua." She replied. Kirox gives a slight chuckle at the sound of her name. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "It's just that you're the second person named after an element I've met in two days! What a coincidence!" She stares at him for a moment. "You've met someone else named after an element recently? Was it Earth of wind?" She asked him. "It was a man named Terra. I havn't met anyone named Ventus. Terra gave me this though." Kirox replies, summoning Oblivion. "He gave you a keyblade?" She exclaimed. "Yeah. It'll give me something to do while I'm stuck here with no way to get off this world." Kirox says, not looking forwards to being stuck on this island for years. "I need to find out what happened to my world, too." "You're from a different world?" She asks. "Yeah." Kirox replies, looking at her strangely. "How do you get around?" He asked her. "Hold on a sec, though. Sora, Riku, go back to the boat." He tells the children. "Awwww." They both say, sad. "Just go." Kirox tells them. They reclunctantly leave.

"Now, how do you travel?" Kirox asked Aqua. "I travel like this." She said, summoning her armor and Glider. "Cool," Kirox said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any more of those armor plates?" He asked hopefully. "Not on me, no." she answered. "Dang it!" Kirox yelled, frustrated. "Hold on, can you summon a glider?" She asked him. "I don't know. How?"

* * *

><p><strong>And now we fit this into the KH timeline. And, Green Tabby Cat's readers will kinda get the reference, as the three girls are her OC's in her Kingdom Hearts story. So Yeah! Kirox get's a keyblade, and this is the longest chapter yet! nearly 1500 words! Wooh! Dragginninja out!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Back once again. This time, KIROX FIRST GOES TO A NEW WORLD! Wooh! And may be introducing some new OC's soon! Yep, that's right. More OC's! it depends on what my friend's answers are. So yeah. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Cloud looked at Kirox as the unknoticed Dark follower loomed behind him. Kirox stood up and shoved Cloud out of the way as the Followers fist smashed down where Cloud had stood a moment before. As Cloud recovered from the push, he gazed at the large Heartless. "What on Gaia is that?" He asked Kirox. "A Dark Follower." he replied. It stood over them, looming. "Let me handle him," Kirox told Cloud. "Um, Okay?" Cloud said. Kirox summoned his weapons, and Cloud fell back in shock. "What are those?" He yelled, looking at the weapons that had appeared from nowhere. Kirox ignored him and attacked the Follower. He jumped at it, then stabbed the polearm into it's thigh. hhe Followeer roared in pain. It summoned several Neoshadows, and they surrounded Kirox. "Get those!" He yelled at Cloud and Tifa. They proceded to destroy them, Cloud grunting at the sheer strength of them. Kirox proceded to climb up further on the Follower, stabbing his katana in it's flesh.<p>

Kirox then proceded to claw his way further up. When he reached the Follower's head, He yelled down to Cloud: "Hey! Toss me Tserugi!" "Why?" Cloud yelled back. "Just do it!" He yelled, and Cloud proceded to take the stairs to the roof of the tallest building. He then threw his sword up to Kirox, yelling "Catch!"

Kirox looked in Cloud's direction as the sword cut through the air, heading torwards him at a frightening speed. Kirox's hand closed around it, and he used the momentum from the throw to swing it around, and then stabbed it deep into the Follower's eye. It slowly sunk into the ground, howling and flailing against it's demise. When there was only a puddle of darkness left, Kirox handed First Tserugi back to Cloud. "There you go, Cloud." He said, panting from fatigue. Just then, a clawed fand slowly extended from the Shadow puddle. the Follower wasn't going down without at least one of them.

Kirox got a strange second sense type of thing, and shoved Cloud and Tifa to the side, as the hand flew at them. The hand grabbed Kirox, lifting him in the air, just as thousands of the Neoshadows emerged from the puddle. "Crap..." Cloud said, grabbing his sword from where Kirox had dropped it. The hand pulled Kirox into the darkness as His last sight was Cloud and Tifa fighting the Neoshadows.

Emptyness. That was all Kirox felt. What had happened to Cloud, Tifa and Midgar? This is what he wondered about. He floated in an endless, deep nothingness. How long have i been here? He wondered. Where is here? He didn't know, and floated in endless darkness...

After what felt like an eternity, Kirox finally felt something else. He wasn't sure what it was though. The closest word that he could think of was... destiny. Then a vision flased before his eyes. He saw three teenage girls. One had blades that looked like red lightsabers, one had two guns, and the other had a blue shield. then the vision expanded and he saw a young man with a with a blond mullet and a blue guitar, and a man with spiky red hair, holding what looked like two overly-large shrukins, like what Yuffie had but red with more embroidary-ish things. He also saw a young man with violet hair, and finally himself, but older.

'What was that?' Kirox thought to himself. With a start, he realized that the darkness was becoming less... dark. He looked down and saw a door of light. He fell through, thinking, 'finally'.

_several days later_...

Kirox stood on the beach of his newfound home, Destiny Islands. He had no way of leaving, and he was forced to stay there for now. He was walking along the beach, along with two small boys who lived there, Sora and Riku. The two four-year olds loved chasing each other. Kirox siled and shock his head in exasperation. Walking back with Sora to the boat that would take them to the mainland, He looked back to see what was taking Riku so long. He saw the young boy talking to a man with brown hair. 'Who is he?' He thought to himself. "Sora, stay here." He told the other boy. 'But I wanna go!" The boy pleaded. "No. he could be dangerous."

Kirox approached the man. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Terra. And you are?" "Kirox. The one atching these boys. Now, what do you want with Riku?" "I'm just giving him something. Are you familiar with the term, Keyblade?" "No, I'm not. What is a Keyblade?" Kirox asked Terra. "This." He replied, summoning his keyblade, Earthshaker. "So, that's a Keyblade, huh? Doesn't seem too different than these." Kirox replies, summoning his Katana and Polearm. "What are those?" Terra asked, interested. "These are the light and darkness of my heart, turned into a weapon." "That's honestly no different than a Keyblade." Terra said thoughtfully. "Saw, wanna become a weilder?" "Why not? I've always been a swordsman. And I can tell that that Keyblade's pretty powerfull." Kirox replied. "I'll do so for both of you. He seems like he's very strong." Terra summoned his keyblade and handed it to Riku. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the making, through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be." "I feel... Stronger." Riku said. "your turn." Terra said, turning to Kirox. He then repeated the small ceremony, and Kirox's weapons dissapeared, to be replaced by a Keyblade that was black, with a chain running down it. "Oblivion." He whispered, sensing it's name. "Good job" Terra congragulated him. "Thanks. If you don't show up again, I'll teach Riku when he can summon his." "You do that, Kirox." Terra said as he left.

_the next day..._

Kirox was watching the children again. He enjoyed sitting on the tree with the star-shaped fruit, which was called Paopu. He stood at the door of the ramshackle shack that stood there, watching the two boys race. To his surprise, he saw a young women with blue hair standing on the small island. He watched, interested, as she jumped off the tenty foot bridge. Kirox watched as she began talking to Sora and Riku. After a few seconds, he jumped off the bride as well, landing next to her with barely a sound. "And you are?" He asks, startling her. "I'm Aqua." She replied. Kirox gives a slight chuckle at the sound of her name. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "It's just that you're the second person named after an element I've met in two days! What a coincidence!" She stares at him for a moment. "You've met someone else named after an element recently? Was it Earth of wind?" She asked him. "It was a man named Terra. I havn't met anyone named Ventus. Terra gave me this though." Kirox replies, summoning Oblivion. "He gave you a keyblade?" She exclaimed. "Yeah. It'll give me something to do while I'm stuck here with no way to get off this world." Kirox says, not looking forwards to being stuck on this island for years. "I need to find out what happened to my world, too." "You're from a different world?" She asks. "Yeah." Kirox replies, looking at her strangely. "How do you get around?" He asked her. "Hold on a sec, though. Sora, Riku, go back to the boat." He tells the children. "Awwww." They both say, sad. "Just go." Kirox tells them. They reclunctantly leave.

"Now, how do you travel?" Kirox asked Aqua. "I travel like this." She said, summoning her armor and Glider. "Cool," Kirox said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any more of those armor plates?" He asked hopefully. "Not on me, no." she answered. "Dang it!" Kirox yelled, frustrated. "Hold on, can you summon a glider?" She asked him. "I don't know. How?"

* * *

><p><strong>And now we fit this into the KH timeline. And, Green Tabby Cat's readers will kinda get the reference, as the three girls are her OC's in her Kingdom Hearts story. So Yeah! Kirox get's a keyblade, and this is the longest chapter yet! nearly 1500 words! Wooh! Dragginninja out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, we've nearly broken 110 hits! Wooh for me! And still, only Green Tabby Cat reveiws... sigh. Review please! Otherwise I won't have any ideas to work with!**

* * *

><p>"OKay, first off, you summon you're keyblade," Aqua explained. Kirox indicated Oblivion with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, That's kinda unneeded right now, but still," Aqua said, a slight amount emberrised. She summoned her own keyblade, Rainfall. She threw it up into the air, and it came down as a glider. "Just like that," She said. "Now you try."<p>

Kirox did so, and a black glider with white wings came down. When he got on, he found one of the armor pieces. He handed it to Aqua, saying, "I found this on there. Will this let me go to other worlds?" "Yeah," She replied. "Cool! Where do I place this?" Kirox asked. "That one looks like a bracer, so hook it to your hand." She told him, and Kirox did. "Now, press the button that's on it, and you're armor should appear," Aqua said, so he did.

His armor was black, but still emblazoned with white. It looked like he had black horns coming out of the sides of his head, but attached to them was a white halo. His katana was in a sheath, and his polearm was attathced to his back. "I've got to leave now, you stay here. I'll try to come back." Aqua said. "Where are you going?" Kirox asked her. "Honestly? I don't know." she told him. She then summoned her glider and left the islands.

_the next day..._

Kirox was standing on the beach yet again. He stood looking at the stars, wondering what to do. He heard the hum of a glider, and saw Aqua fly down. "Hey Aqua," He said to her, raising his hand in greeting. "Are you able to fight?" she asked him. "Yeah, I was a SOLDIER first class on my homeworld." "You were a soldier?" she asked him. "No, I was a SOLDIER." Aqua raised her eyebrow, confused. "and that differs from a soldier how?" she asked. "On my homeworld, there were two types of soldier. There was the ordinary army soldiers, and then there were a special groud of swordsman called SOLDIERS. I was the elite of the second group, before the organization was destroyed for being too corrupt. I was one of the ones that destroyed it, honestly." Kirox explained. "Really? You must be pretty strong. I hope so, because I need you're help. I'm searching for Terra, but I'm afraid something terrable has happened to him. Will you help me?" She asked Kirox.

"Sure, why not?" Kirox said, summoning his glider and armor. "Where are we going?" He asked her. "Radient Garden." Aqua replied, summoning her own glider. They both took off into the Lanes Between, as Kirox later learned was the name for them.

When they arrived at Radient Garden, Aqua ran into the center area, while Kirox explored the surrounding area. To his surprise, he saw Aerith. "Aerith?" he asked, approaching her. "Kirox?" She asked back. "Yeah. It's me. But how are you alive?" he asked her. "Well, when Midgar was lost to the darkness." "I knew I was to late." Kirox said, interuppting her. "As I was saying, when Midgar fell, all the strong willed people in the life-stream, such as me and Zack, were given new life on other worlds, with all of our memories. That's how I'm alive." Aerith told Kirox. "So Zack's alive?" Kirox asked hopefully. "Yes, he is, but he's in some other world," She told him. "That's amazing!" Kirox said. "Do you know where Cloud is?" He asked her hopefully. "No, I don't. But i do know he's alive. But Yuffie is here!" Aerith told him. "Really? That's amazing!" Kirox said, excited. Where is she?" he asked Aerith. "Knowing her, probably running around dressed as a ninja." She said, rolling her eyes. "I thought you never met her personally" Kirox asked. "From the lifestream I watched the world. And your freind Aqua needs your help. She's in the central area." Aerith told him. "I'll talk to you later!" He yelled, starting to run torwards the cenral area.

Before he took a few steps, Aerith stopped him. "Wait! There's something else I need to tell you!" She said, grabbing his arm. "Yeah? What is it?" Kirox asked her. "While it's true that Zack is back from the lifestream, it' also true for more... ill-willed people as well. For instance, Sephiroth, as well as Kedaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Genisis." "I know everyone but Genisis. Who's he?" Kirox asked her. "Genisis is the one responsible for Zack's death. He set in motion a chain of events that lead to it. But still, you need to go help you're friend. Go Kirox, go!" Aerith told him, and he ran torwards the central area.

When Kirox got there, he saw Aqua being held by the throat by a white haired Terra. "He drew Oblivion. To his surprise, another keyblade formed in his right hand, and oblivion was in his left. It resembled the buster sword, and had Cloud's symbol, the Cloudy Wolf, as a keychain. "Fenrir." Kirox decided to call it. He held both keyblades in a battle stance and charged at the white haired Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a short chapter this time, but those who have beaten BBS's final battle will recodnize this scene. Next is Kirox &amp; Aqua VS. Terra possesed by Xehanort! And WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING! SERIOUSLY! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS!<strong>

**-Dragginninja out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! I'm back! Sorry about last chapter bugging out. It was , not me! While reading this chapter, I would listen to Dismiss, the song from the final battle agaist Xehanort in BBS's final episode. Have fun reding this!**

* * *

><p>Kirox and Aqua ran at Xehanort possesing terra. (For now, I'll call him Terranort.) When hey got to close, he raised his keyblade and summoned giant pillars of stone, knocking them both back. He then shot several dozens of black orbs at Aqua, which she reflected with barrier. They launched back at Terranort, hitting him and causing alot of damage. Terranort dodged them, his body blurring as he slid across the ground at them, which Kirox blocked with oblivion before hitting him with the much heavier Fenrir. Terranort flew backwards with the force of the hit. Kirox then jumped at him, then slammed both keyblades into his gut, then continued hitting him with a rapid succesion of blows. When it was over, he leapt high into the air, and the used the momentum of both his height in the air, and doing rapid cartwheels, he slammed them into Terranort's keyblade, which he raised just in time. THe force of Kirox's blow caused the firmly planted Terranort to go flying, a dent where hee had been standing. "Is that all?" Terranort asked him, laughing. "My turn," He said, charging up energy before charging at Kirox, rapidly swinging his keyblade in a series of blows befor doing a flip and slamming it at the ground, causing a black shockwave to go out. Terranort then launched into a lightning fast combo, his keyblade glowing black. He finished by thrusting his hand forward, it going through a small portal, turning into a giant shadowy hand. When he pulled back, he then dove under the ground, then flew out, hitting Kirox with the same hand as before. Kirox recovered from his blow, then flung both keyblades at Terranort, hitting him with both. He then summoned his armor, and pulled out his katana and polearm. He found that they could fuse toghether, forming a keyblade reminiscent to Sephiroth's katana. He summoned that and Fenrir, then charged at Terranort. Terranort countered by blocking him, only to feel Aqua hit him from behind with her new keyblade, Brightstorm. (I think that this is the proper name, but I'm not sure.)<p>

"Got him!" She yelled, excited. To her surprise, a Guardian Heartless appeared out of Terranort's back, and grabbed her. It lifted her up into the air, until Kirox slid torwards her and it, and slid under the guardian, slashing at at the same time. It dropped her, and then Kirox and Aqua then together attacked Terranort. While his Guardian deflected Aqua's attacks, Kirox attacked his main body with both keyblades. He slashed with Fenrir, then slashed with his other, unnamed keyblade. Terranort responded by summoning a giant version of Earthshaker, then firing a ball of energy at Kirox. Kirox blocked it, and it ounced back and Hit Terranort directly, causing a massive explosion. The Guardian detatched itself from him, then dived at Kirox, deeming him to be the larger threat. Kirox attempted to block, only to see strange hemisphere of light surround him and Aqua.

Within it, he saw a normal Terra, beckoning them. When they ran up to him, There was a blast of light, and the light dissapeared, while the Guardian was blasted back.

_a few blocks away..._

Yuffie sat up in the bed she'd been given. She'd heard very loud noises, as if someone was fighting. She looked out the window, and heard more loud noises. She jumped out the window, yelling "The Great ninja Yuffie is on the case!" As she neared the sounds, she realized she'd forgotten her shruiken. She decided to keep going, hoping that she'd find a weapon.

_Back at the battle..._

Kirox slammed his keyblade into Terranort, sending him flying. Terranort was lying there, uncounscious, as his guardian slowly melted into the ground. He slipped into the puddle of darkness it left, falling into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua summoned her glider and armor, and dove in after him. Kirox stood there, watching, as the portal slowly closed. He saw Terranort, wearing Aqua's armor and riding her glider, fly out as it closed. "Aqua!" he yelled, trying to get her from the Darkness. "Kirox?" a voice asked. He looked up at the sound of his name, and saw Yuffie. "Yuffie!" he yelled, as she glomped him. "Ooph." He grunted, before pushing her off. "Seriously, even though you're around the same age as me, you shouldn't keep glomping me! Or anyone." "Awww." Yuffie complained. "Well, I'd better get this guy somewhere safe" Kirox said, lifting Terranort up. "Why?" Yuffie asked him. "Because Aqua sacrificed herself to save him." Kirox answered. He began to carry him to the large castle on the hill. Yuffie was bored, and decided to tag along. "Cool swords!" she told Kirox, wanting something to talk about. "They're called a Keyblade. And I can summon them at will," He told her, demonstraiting it. "Cool!" Yuffie yelled, glomping him yet again. "Seriously? Why do you keep Glomping me?" Kirox asked her, staring. His eyes suddenly widened. "Um, Yuffie, you do know that you're about ten years old again, right?" Kirox asked her. Her eyes grew wider than his. "You're joking, right?" She asked him, worried. "Nope! You're about ten years old physically. I have no idea how that happened." Kirox told Yuffie. It was a very random incident. They continued carrying Terranort, before dropping him on the doorstep of the castle. Kirox and Yuffie walked down the hill. As soon as they reached the bottom, out of nowhere, the song One Winged Angel began to play. "Oh no... not him!" Kirox said, as he prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Whose theme is One Winged Angel? That's right. Sephiroth! And I now have an Idea for the theme for the plot of this. Kirox is going to go to a few "Well known" worlds, such as, maybe, Dragon Age Origins, which will include all expansions but Darkspawn Chronicals, Naruto, Drakengard (One and two), Death Note, Bleach, and more! Only ones that are concluded will have full storyline. unfinished ones, like Bleach and Naruto, will only have one or two Arcs. Or they will be split into several. The reason is to fight the Final Fantsy 7 villains who are alive again. Which should I do first? I'm thinking Dragon Age or Drakengard. Toodles for now! And REVIEW! In the name I command you! Or Kirox will kill a major Character! Just click on that little button that's down there. You know you want to. As a plus, I'll introduce Kirox to a few Organizaation members, before the Organization. And I'll go by Princess of Rose, author of Nocturne's Return.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, back. I recently discovered the videos called Epic Rap Battles of History. They're very funny.**

* * *

><p>Kirox and Yuffie stood there as One Winged Angel, (will now be reffered to as OWA,) played. "Crap... Not him!" Kirox said again. They quickly began to run away, Kirox thinking to himself one thing: <em>! <em>Yes that's right. He thought the f word. "Where are we running?" Yuffie asked Kirox. Kirox ignored her and continued fleeing. "Ignore me why don't you," Yuffie grumbled to herself.

Kirox proceeded to summon his Armor and Glider, and jumped on. Yuffie barely managed to grab on before he took off, going around 200 MPH. "Holy shit!" Yuffie yelled, barely able to hear herself. Out of nowhere, Sephiroth appeared in front of the glider, only for it to hit him, shooting him off to some random world, Very injured.

A few random people appeared, being hit at the same time, somehow still conscious. One was what looked like a cat, while the others, one a girl with long red hair, and one a man with shoulder length purple hair. The humans had white clothes with a red R on them. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" All three said as they flew into the distance, dissapearing with a twinkle. Yuffie saw this, and thought to herself, 'Weird...'

She barely managed to hop onto the glider itself before Kirox caused it to dissapear, sanding with a slide on the pavement. Yuffie flew into a wall. (Hah! Not so much of a great ninja now, huh Yuffie!) She immediately hopped out of the hole she had made, and chased after Kirox, who had continued running. "Where the hell are you going, Kirox? You already knocked him off the planet?" She yelled at him, which he ignored yet again. He smelled something... familiar.

As the sun came up, he continued running, nearly flattening two children who had come out of a doorway. "What's his problem?" One of them asked, who had blue hair. "Who knows? They're too many weirdoes in this town. Like you, Isa," The Other boy said, who had green eyes and red, spiky hair. "Shut up, Lea," The blue haired one, Isa, said. "Fuck you!" Lea replied, punching him. They proceeded to continuously cuss each other out.

Kirox continued to run, and sped up considerably, somehow running at about 100 miles per hour. He homed in on a house, before kicking the front door down, picking up the randomly there Reno over his shoulder, and continued running.

Reno was by this time fully conscious, and screamed at going so fast. He saw Yuffie in the distance, trying to catch up to the strange person who had grabbed him. At this point, he didn't know it was Kirox. Kirox was still pissed at Reno for getting everyone drunk, and blamed for Midgar falling. And, in fact, it was Reno's fault. So Kirox threw Reno over a cliff, and recorded his screams on the way down. He jumped down as well, landing on his feet without any damage being done at all to him. Reno had landed on a giant airbag that had been placed there by Kirox. He stood up, before being pushed over by Kirox again. Kirox then proceeded to beat the shit out of Reno using only his fists. Kirox slammed his right fist into Reno's jaw, knocking him down, only for Kirox to kick him back up, then slam his other fist into Reno's stomach. Kirox put on a pair of brass knuckles, and beat Reno into a bloody pulp. When Reno was sure he was going to die, Kirox cast a high-level cure spell on him, then did everything to him again.

This pattern went on for several days, until Kirox was finally out of energy. Reno was sitting there, moaning something about being traumatized. Yuffie had been in shock for the majority of the time. She proceeded to hit Kirox, yelling at him.

"Geez Yuffie, stop hitting me!" He yelled back at her. He grabbed her arm, then slapped her, hard. She punched him, breaking his nose.

"Cure!" He says, his nose healing. Yuffie proceeded to break his nose again, the flesh more sensitive from the recent healing.

He got angry and punched Yuffie in the stomach, forgetting he still had on brass knuckles. Yuffie doubled over, then stood up and grabbed the brass knuckles of Kirox. she slapped him again, this time with the knuckles, and Kirox snapped out of the strange mood that had been on him. "Thanks, Yuffie. I needed that," He said, shaking his head. Yuffie put down the knuckles, then Glomped Kirox again. "Yuffie! Seriously! stop glomping me." Kirox said, pushing her off him. He walked over to the bloody Reno. "Heal!" Kirox said, healing him. Kirox also took the opportunity to erase Reno's memories of what Kirox did.

After saying goodbye to the now young Yuffie, Kirox flew off on his glider. He needed to find where Kidaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Genesis were. He didn't want to find Sephiroth for now. he saw a small world, that looked very hi-tech. He landed, only to see a teenage girl with blond hair looking at him as he landed his glider. "Hi!" She said, not seeming surprised by the glider at all. Kirox looked at her, confused. She seemed... familiar. He couldn't place her, though. "Hi to you as well. And you are?" Kirox asked her. "I'm Arlene!" She said, seeming unrealisticly cheerful. Kirox was struck by her resemblance in character to Yuffie. "You remind me of someone I'm friends with," he told Arlene. "Really? Do you think we could be friends?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" Kirox replied. Kirox dismissed his glider, and his armor. He stood in his waist length black leather jacket, black jeans and black tee-shirt with a heart shaped moon surrounded by a blue glow on it. "Cool shirt!" Arlene said. "Thanks." Kirox replied. She asked Kirox his name. "My name's Kirox," He told Arlene.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I told you he'd be meeting some pre-organization members. And, if you don't get it, Arlene with an x added is Larxene. see? A r l e n e X. L a r x e n e. see? And I'm sorry for the delay, it's just that my mom and little brother made me clean out my closet. So the 'Kirox and Reno scene expressed my desire to beat the living shit out of them. I now want to change the rating to m. I think I should. I'm also gonna change the title to Nobody's Heartless. Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Back yet again! Sorry for the delay with both chapters, fanfiction is bugging out, and won't let me post. I'm so very very sorry for delays.**

* * *

><p>Kirox followed the girl named Arlene to her house, thinking to himself how strange she was. He was confused as to why a strange girl trusted a complete stranger so much. He decided not to ask.<p>

"So... What's the name of this world?" He asked her, since he had no idea that travelers were supposed to keep it secret about other worlds. "I don't know what, to be honest." Arlene told him. "Question: How do you know about the other worlds?" Kirox asked the teenager.

"My friend's younger brother. He was asked to study to get something called a 'Keyblade'. His friend was carried of this world by a person who had one of those glider things, like you." She explained. "Really? Might I meet this brother?" Kirox asked her.

"Sure! His names Lurod. Me and our other friend Lumaire hang out together," Arlene said, walking out of the room. Kirox followed.

As Kirox and Arlene walked out of the Arlene's house, Kirox looked around once more at the strange world that had birthed a keyblade wielder. He saw a metallic looking plaza, with a fountain in the middle.

He saw several teenagers hanging out, one with short, almost white blond hair, one with, for some reason, pink, curly hair, and one with a darker blond mullet. Arlene walked over to them, and began speaking to the one with the short almost-white hair. "Heard any news about your' brother?" she asked him. "Not any," The teen said with a sigh. "Hi," Kirox said to the three teens. "Who's this, Arlene?" the mulleted teen asked her. "His name's Kirox. He has one of those keyblade-thingies." Arlene replied to him. "Wow, really? Show us," the white haired boy asked, or rather almost ordered Kirox to. Kirox did so, summoning Fenrir. "Wow that's a keyblade all right," the light blond said. "So, what are you three's names?" Kirox asked. "I'm Lurod," the light haired blond said. "I'm Myde," the other, mulleted blond said. "And I, am Lumaire. A beautiful name for a beautiful person," The pink-haired teen said. Kirox merely raised his eyebrow at this strange youth, who so obviously considered himself the most beautiful thing ever to exist. "Wow he's vain," He thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the teen. "Nice to meet you all," Kirox told them. The white haired teen, Lurod, grabbed his shirt, and said, "Have you seen my brother?" the teen asked, almost desperately.

"Who's you're brother?" Kirox asked him, confused. "His name is Ventus. I haven't seen him in 5 years, after this old man named Xehanort took him away to train his ability to have a keyblade. Have you seen him?" He asked desperately. "No, I haven't, sorry. I'll tell you if I do, though." Kirox told the sad teenager. "Oh..." Lurod said, depressed. "So... what all worlds have you been to?" Myde asked Kirox.

"I've been to four worlds. My home world, some islands, a place called Radiant Garden, and here. Why?" He responded. He noticed that each of the teens had something by them, as Lumaire had a rose, Myde had an oddly shaped guitar, and Lurod had a deck of cards that he shuffled occasionally.

"You play cards?" He asked Lurod. "Yeah. You?" the teen responded. "Yeah. what card games you play?" He asked back. "Poker, mainly. You?" Lurod said. "Same. Wanna play?" Kirox asked.

"Don't!" Myde cautioned Kirox. "He's insanely lucky!" He told him. "Really? Try me," he grinned at Lurod. Lurod passed him two cards, and put three on the ground as he kept two for himself.

Kirox looked at his cards, and he had a queen and king of spades. While he had been looking at his cards, Lurod had passed him some chips. He put down a chip into the center, to match Lurod's that was already there.

He also put down another two, to signify that he was betting more. Lurod put down two to match. "Call," he said, to signify that he was putting off any betting for now.

The three center cards were flipped. there was a ten, a nine, and a jack, all of hearts. He hid his smile, and bet ten. to his surprise, Lurod both matched and doubled it. Kirox put down another ten, then said again, "Call." Lurod put down another card. It was an ace of spades. Kirox grinned even more inside.

Deciding to take a chance, he put the rest of his chips in. Lurod did as well. "Show me you're cards," he told Kirox. "You first," He said. "First, this," he responded, putting down the last card. It was a jack of spades. Lurod and Kirox put they're cards down at the same time. While Kirox had a strait, Lurod had the king and queen of hearts, giving him the almost never seen Royal Flush. He grinned and grabbed the chips.

"I win," he said. "Looks like the cards favored me today," he added smugly. Kirox jaw dropped at his unbeatable hand being beaten. He slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "How on Earth did you get a hand like that?" he asked Lurod. "Luck of the cards," the teen responded. "By the way, how old are all of you?" he asked.

"I'm 20," Lurod told him. "I'm 17," Arlene said. "Same," Lumaire said. "I'm 14," Myde told him. "I'm 18," he told the group. "Why are you hanging out with people so much older than you?" he asked Myde. "Lurod's brother was my best friend," Myde told him. "Ah, now I understand," Kirox told him. "So, you play guitar?" he asked.

Myde's face exploded in anger. "It's not a guitar! It's a sitar! how many times do I have to tell people for them to get it!" He shouted at no one in particular. He calmed almost immediately. "Sorry," He told Kirox. "I forgot that you're new here," He told him. "It's okay," Kirox quickly told him.

"So what're you doing here?" Myde asked him. "I'm looking for someone," Kirox quickly explained. "Have you seen anyone with silver hair?" he asked. "No, I haven't. Have any of you?" Arlene said, looking around. They all shook their heads quickly. Kirox sighed. "Guess I'd better keep looking," he said, preparing to leave.

"Hold on!" Arlene said, grabbing his arm. "It's nearly dark. You have to stay the night!" she quickly said. "Well, i guess I could stay..." he said, looking at the expression on their faces.

Myde had a puppy-dog look on his face, Lumaire looked indifferent, having not said a word besides his name, Arlene was attempting a the same look as Myde, but not being nearly as good at it, and Lurod looked interested at the idea. "Where would I sleep?" he asked.

"We could have a sleepover!" Arlene said, excited. "A sleepover?" Kirox asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! We could invite some friends!" the overexcited girl said, planning it out in her head.

A large group of heartless appeared from dark shadows on the ground. He summoned Fenrir, only to see that Arlene had pulled several kunai out of nowhere, Lumaire had pulled out a scythe, Myde had turned his Sitar over so that it was like a club, and Lurod had readied his deck of cards, which grew. He saw several other people come out of houses, along with a girl with an odd looking sword.

They began to kill the heartless, while he just stood there, surprised at the fact that they were able to hold them off. After several minutes, the heartless were gone, and the girl with the sword came over. She wore an outfit similar to Aqua's.

"You're new here," She stated. "Yeah, I'm from another world," he said. The girl, while Kirox had been talking, had put her sword into a sheath on her back. "I'm Kirox, by the way," He told her. "I'm Levair," She said back to him. "Nice to meet you," Kirox said back.

"Sure, be nicer to my younger sister than me," Lumaire said, smacking Levair. "Hey!" she yelled, smacing him back. "I cna't help it that I'm prettier than you," she taunted him. He growled and tackled her. They wrestled for several minutes, while Kirox and the others watched.

After several minutes of them wrestling, they stopped and stood up. "So, what are you doing on this world?" Levair asked him, smoothing her clothes of wrinkles by brushing with her hands. "I'm looking for several people. Have you seen anyone with silver hair, or wearing a red coat? Or someone with spicky blond or black hair?" he asked her. "why are you looking?" she asked him. "The first ones because they're evil, and the ones with the spicky hair because they're my friends." he explained. "No, I havn't, but I'll tell you if I see them," she said. "Now, what did I hear about a sleepover?" she asked. "I wanna have one, since he doesn't have a place to spend the night," Arlen said quickly. "Please?" she begged Kirox. "Are you people ok with it?" He asked the group. Myde and Arlene quickly shook their heads up and down, while the others nodded their heads. "Fine," he grumbled, seeing that it was unanimous. Myde and Arlene grabbed his arms and bodily dragged him into Arlene's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another superlong chapter! I once again apologize for the website, and if it doesn't recover soon, I will make another profile, and post it on that. So, yet again, I apologize. Lunavier is based of my friend, whose name I'm not going to say. bye!<strong>

**the Dragginninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**And welcome to another exciting episode of- Kirox's Tale, or as it's now known, Nobody's Heartless. Yep, I'm changing the name, as soon as Fanfiction will freckin let me! I'm gonna make another profile, and include a link to it on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kirox and Lunavier. nothing else! although, when I think about it... I own Myde, Lurod, Lumaire, and Arlene so hah! Their mine! at least until they join the organization. Then they'll be not mine. Those people belong to Disney/Square-Enix. Otherwise Larxene would be nicer!**

* * *

><p>Kirox was nearly dragged into Arlene's house by Myde and the girl herself. Lurod, Lumaire and Lunavier followed behind, grinning at his situation. They all winced as Kirox was dragged up the stairs into Arlene's room. "You do know that you don't have to drag me," he told the teens that were dragging him. "Be quiet! I've always wanted to do this!" Arlene said, just as Kirox went over the bump at the top of the stairs. He winced. "Now can you put me down?" he asked. "No! Myde said, pulling him harder."Ow!" Kirox said, as his shirt was pulled up by the dragging, and he started to get carpet burn. "Let me go!" he said loudly. "No!" Arlene said, amusement in her voice. "At least let me fix my shirt!" he pleaded. "No! I like the view," she said, and Kirox blushed.<p>

He then began struggling, and easily got away from Arlene and Myde. He fixed his shirt, then noticed it was still the uniform that SOLDIERs wore. 'I'll have to get more clothes soon..' He thought to himself.

He wasn't that surprise when Arlene and Myde grabbed him again, this time tying him up. He didn't bother to struggle, even though it would have been easy to escape. They brought him into a pink room with lightning bolts on the walls for some reason. He shuddered slightly at the pink. He hated pink. Why was it pink? He didn't know. He just did.

He realized that they were bringing somewhere else. They opened a door, and Kirox saw that it was a closet. Not that overused joke! he thought to himself as they threw him in and closed the door. He quickly broke the rope, then decided to get them back. He summoned Fenrir and silently stabbed it into the ground, vibrating like a Chainsaw. It easily cut a hole through. The room he dropped into was dark, and he realized that it was another closet. Kirox could hear chanting, and a cold feeling swept through his body. He peered through a crack in the door.

Inside the bedroom, There was another teenager, looking to be in his early or mid twenties. He had black hair, and his eyes looked like they were red. He saw a giant knife the size of the buster sword leaning against the wall. He looked at the man more closely, and saw that his hands were cut up and bloody,and there was blood on the side of the knife.

The man stopped chanting, and a heavy silence filled the room. The room suddenly smelled like death, a thick, earthy smell accompanied by the smell of decay. A spirit materialized in the middle o the room, and Kirox let out a loud gasp. The spirit disappeared, and the man turned his head sharply towards the closet. Kirox jumped back up into the other closet, and pulled up the part of the floor that he'd cut out, putting it back in place just as the man opened the door. The man did notice, but decided not to say anything. He went over to his stereo, and started to listen to Undead by Hollywood Undead. Kirox, meanwhile, had dropped back into his closet, and had cut a hole in the wall, leaving. He snuck back up the stairs.

Arlene, Myde, Lumaire, Lurod and Lunavier were sitting in the room, watching the closet. Kirox peered from the main doorway, then vanished without them noticing. He was, in reality, casting the mini spell on himself, which made him the size of a mouse. He snuck in, hiding under the bed until it wore off. When he was his normal size, he stood behind them, none of them knowing he was there.

He chuckled evilly in his head, then tackled them and easily overpowered all 5. He tied them up sepetetely, and put them in various places in the house. There was Lurod in the bathtub, Lumaire in the closet, Myde in the boiler room, Arlene in the strange man's closet, and Lunavier was free, because she hadn't tied him up, and had tried to stop them from throwing him in the closet.

Kirox asked Lunavier who the man with the room downstairs bedroom was. "He's Arlene's older brother. He's apparently a necromancer, somehow." She explained, flipping her red hair. "Really? a necromancer? And what weapon do you use? He had a giant knife, that I saw. She pulled out her sword. "I use this," She said.

She pulled out her sword, and pressed a button Kirox hadn't noticed. One valve of the blade split off, going to the other side of the hilt. hooks emerged from either blade, and a string that went between appeared. A piece of the hilt split off, and it opened, revealing arrows.

Lunavier was now holding a bow and arrows, the bow just as good for melee combat as archery. Kirox blinked, looking at it. He summoned Fenrir, and it spun like a Chainsaw. He looked at it for several minutes, then said to Lunavier: "I think you're weapons cooler," He said finally. "yeah, me too," she replied. They sat for a moment, then burst out laughing.

They heard a scream. "Well, looks our friend downstairs discovered that his sister is tied up in his closet. And he made the mistake of letting her out." Kirox joked. They laughed for a moment, then stopped when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Just then, the door began to open...

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, cliffhanger! Who got the closet joke? LumaireMarluxia is a closet homosexual! LOL! And I just remembered I never included disciptions for my OC's.**

**Kirox: Kirox has shoulder length Dirty blond hair, which he occasionally spikes up. It's darker than Roxas's, but lighter than Sora's hair. He wears the standard issue SOLDIER outfit, first class edition. For now... He also has strong features, sky blue eyes, and is relatively skinny.**

**Lunaveir: Lunavier is about medium height, has red hair that's wavy, and a lighter shade than Kairi or Axel's hair, has the sword/bow described above. She will become a companion for Kirox, eventually. As in chapter 14 or 15.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd here we are, folks! Another episode of Nobody's Heartless! Now, I'm taking suggestions for Oc's. If you want them, just send me a description! And, now, here we go!**

* * *

><p>As the door opened, Kirox flew at it, hitting the person on the other side. The person grunted from the impact. "Geez, get off me!" the figure said. i know that voice! Kirox thought to himself, looking at the figure. "Cloud!" He yelled, amazed that he had found him. "I'm glad I found you!" "You found me? I'm the one who found you, Kirox!" Cloud said, grinning. "How do you travel around?" Kirox asked him. "What do you mean, travel? I've been stuck here for days!" Cloud said, as Kirox jumped off him. "So, you haven't been able to leave this world?" Kirox asked. "No, I haven't. What do you mean world?" Cloud asked, confused. "Well, it turns out that there are a bunch of different worlds," Kirox explained to him. "Really? That explains why everyone's been looking at me like I'm crazy, asking about Midgar," Cloud said. "Anyone with you?" Kirox asked. "No, you?" Cloud responded. "No, but I'll bet Tifa's looking for you." Kirox laughed. "I bet so too!" Cloud said. "Oh, and I've got something serious to say. Sephiroth's back." Kirox told him. Cloud's face immediately darkened. "Sephiroth.." He slammed his first into the wall. Just then, the man Kirox had seen earlier ran in, followed by the now free Arlene. She dramaticly pointed at Kirox, and said, "There he is!" Her brother walked towards Kirox, and hi-fived him. "Thanks for that," He said. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Were you in my closet earlier?" He asked. "Yeah, they kinda.. surprised me and forcibly dragged me in here. They tied me up, and put me into her closet." Kirox said. "Then how did you get into mine?" the man asked. "I kinda broke the ropes and cut through the floor." Kirox said, blushing a little. "How did you cut through the floor?" the man asked him. Kirox summoned Fenrir, and it turned into it's Chainsaw mode. "Cool, a Chainsaw," the man said. "By the way, What's you're name?" he asked Kirox. "My name's Kirox. Yours?" Kirox said. "Names Lykas." the man responded. "Nice to meet you, Lykas. You're name means wolf, right?" "Yeah," Lykas said. "What's his name?" he asked, indicating Cloud. "His name's Cloud." Kirox responded. "I'm gonna sleep," Kirox said, passing out immediately when he lay down on the couch.<p>

_the next morning..._

Kirox woke up, and went to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he could see that Lurod was still tied up. "Good morning to you," he said snidely. Lurod glare at him. "Why didn't Arlene let you out?" he wondered out loud. He looked at himself, and saw why. Arlene had doodled on his face. "My face! My beautiful face!" Kirox gasped, looking at himself. Lurod was now laughing like crazy. Kirox proceeded to doodle on his face. afterwards, he took pity on him, and let him out. Lurod smacked him. "Don't ever tie me up again," He warned. "Geez, I won't. that was just my darker side expressing itself a little. Be glad that I only did that," Kirox told him. It was clear from Lurod's expression that he hadn't understood a word that Kirox had said. "Never mind," he said to Lurod.

Kirox walked upstairs, and saw Arlene had reclaimed her bed from Lunavier. She was passed out, clearly, or at least Kirox thought, drunk from her "Revenge". Kirox grabbed a sharpy and got to work.

Arlene woke up just as he finished. She saw the sharpy, and ran to a mirror. She gasped, as she saw what Kirox had done. He had completaly colored her face black, save where there was none, to form the words, "I'm a slut," She ran into her closet, only to discover the still-sleeping Lumaire. He woke up, and began laughing at her, even as she slapped the crap out of him. He was pushed out of the closet. "Hey, Lumaire came out of the closet!" Kirox pointed, lMAO-ing fiercely. Lunavier woke up off the floor, and did so as well. They walked down the stairs, along the now-untied Lumaire. They walked around, looking for Cloud, only to end up at Llykus's door. They opened it, only to see Cloud passed out, tied up on the ceiling. his First Tseurugi sword against the wall, next to the giant knife. Lykus was sitting on his bed, trying to keep from laughing at Cloud. "How long has he been like that?" Kirox asked him. "All night. He wanted to sleep in my room, but I said no. after a while, he snuck in here, but I've got this place booby-trapped. He set one off that pinned him to the ceiling." Lykas explained. Kirox began laughing like a maniac. Cloud woke up as Kirox cut him down from the ceiling. He grunted as he hit the floor. He glared at Kirox. "I was having a nice nap!" he yelled at him. "Whatever," Kirox said as he walked into the front yard, exiting the house. he stretched, and looked at the sky. He saw a large piece of metal fall out of space, and hit somewhere to the north. He became curious, and summoned his glider and flew in it's direction.

When Kirox arrived, he saw that it was the back half of a ship. he stepped inside, and looked around. When he got to one area, he saw a man in a cryogaenics pod, in a suit of green armor that looked extremely heavy. there was a button on a pedistal in the center of the room. Kirox, like an idiot, pressed it. a purple glow filled the room, and a small purple figure of a woman appeared on the pedistal. She glared at Kirox. She ignored him for a moment, then turned to the frozen man. there wzs a hissing noise, and the pod opened. "What, Cortana?" The man asked. "We've landed somewhere, Chief." The woman said. "Really? How do you know?" the man asked. "Have you looked around?" the figure, Cortana, said. The man just notices Kirox. "What planet did we land on?" he asked. "Quite honestly, I have no idea. but my names Kirox. what's you'rs?" Kirox asked the man in the green armor. "Name's classified information, son. But you can call me by my alias, Master Chief." Master Chief, the last Spartan of Earth, said.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Chief! Woo! Now, who wants a M. Chief shaped cookie?<strong>

**Random people: I do! I do!**

**Well, you'll have to review, first!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And back. I have no idea if the FF glitch is gone. Either way, expect chapters!**

* * *

><p>Kirox walked out of the crash site, followed by Master Chief. The green-armored man looked around, before heading off in the exact opposite direction. "This way, Chief," Cortana said to him, watching Kirox going in he correct direction. The man reluctantly turned around. Cortana laughed at him, perhaps the only one ever to do so without being seriously injured or killed by the man. "Soooo. What happened to you?" Kirox asked the Spartan. "Well, it's a long story." The man replied to him. "One that I'd better tell, so you can concentrate on not getting lost, Chief," Cortana told him teasingly. Behind the helmet, the man rolled his eyes. "fine, Cortana. You tell the story. I know how you love to exadgerrate things that have to do with me." He said. "He glanced at Kirox. "Believe me, if you do anything remotely similar to this, I will kill you," He warned. "Well, you'd have to get through my armor, first," Kirox told him. "What armor?" Master Chief asked him. Kirox summoned his armor.<p>

Master Chief raised his eyebrow behind his helmet. "That's it?" He asked, not impressed. "Really Chief? He just got a suit of armor out of thin air. You think that's not enough?" Cortana berated the man. "I'm still not impressed." He repeated, more to protect his honor than anything. "Really? Then what about this?" Kirox asked, shooting a Firaga at a tree, blasting it to pieces. "A fireball? You can shoot a fireball. I'm impressed," Master Chief said sarcastically. "I don't see you able to," Kirox retorted. the Chief pulled a Magnum out of his belt, and fired a clip at another tree. It barely did anything. Master Chief then took out his Rocket Launcher, and fired two missiles at it. It achieved he same effect as Kirox's Firaga. "Wow, now I'm impressed," Kirox said, mimicking the Chief earlier tone. "um, i wouldn't do that, Kirox," Cortana warned in a serious voice. Kirox burst out laughing. "I'm far superior to him," He said, also serious. The Chief lost it at that, and fired a missile at Kirox. It was about a foot away before Kirox stepped to one side and grabbed it with one hand, pivoting. He threw it at the Chief, and Reflected the other missile the man had shot back at him. They hit the ground a foot in front of him, sending him flying. "I think that proves it," Kirox said, not a trace on him. He picked up the Chief's dropped Magnum, and made a few modifications to it, allowing a higher caliber bullet, and more power. "I'll be keeping this, I think.' He said, then walked off towards he city, Master Chief following him, still grumbling.

Kirox walked back to the house that he had spent the night in, and found that Cloud had left already. He wondered how he had left, seeing as the older man had no way to go between worlds. He soon discovered the answer, while talking to Lunavier. "Hey," he asked her, "How did Cloud leave the world?" "He used one of our spare gummi ships," She explained. "Gummi ships?" He asked, confused. She led him to a previously unnoticed garage. Inside, was a large room, as well as a door that opened in the above ground when the ships would take off. She pointed to an empty space in the otherwise empty garage. "He stole Llykas's ship," she told him. The man himself walked out of the again unnoticed shadows. "And I want it back," Llykas said, cracking his knuckles. "So, what's the plan? When are we leaving?" he asked Kirox. Kirox was confused for a moment. "We?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "He took my ship. I want it back," Llykas proclaimed. "I know that you're leaving soon, and I want to go with you. I can take Lunavier's ship," Llykas told Kirox. "Wait, that's my ship! If you go in it, then I'm coming along," She said, warningly. Both men agreed immediately. "Okay," Kirox said. "A Trio. I can live with that," he said. They all got in Lunavier's ship, and blasted off.

_inside the gummi ship..._

Lunavier and Llykas were fighting over who was captain. "I'm older!" Llykas said, grabbing for the wheel. Lunavier pushed him out of the way, also saying loudly, "It's my ship!" This arguing went on for several minutes, while Kirox slowly got more and more annoyed. Eventually, he walked over to them, lifted them both up with one arm each, disarmed them both, and pinned them to the wall, using knives from the kitchen to hold them in place, and gagged them. "I'm captain," He said, and they glared at him, unable to say anything through the gag. "I actually have half a mind to throw you two out the airlock." He said, and their eyes went wide, then they immediately shut up. After about ten minutes of blessed silence, They managed to get off the wall. hey tore off the gags, then glared at Kirox. He ignored their glares, after another ten minutes, they finally backed down, and said blearily, "You're the captain." Kirox looked at them. "He walked to the captain's room, Then looked inside. It was entirely pink. "Lunavier!" He yelled, then marched back into the cockpit. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "Change the room into blue. NOW." Kirox said, extremely angry. She smiled an evil, smug grin, and said, "I can't, now that we're in space, captain," She said, smiling evilly. Kirox go out a bucket of black paint, then headed into the room.

Kirox walked out of the room. Everything in there was now painted black, including the bed and it's sheets. He got his favorite book out of his randomly-appearing suitcase. The title of the book was Eragon, by the author Christopher Paolini. He soon read the entire thing, and quickly finished the two other books in the non-complete cycle and then got out one of the other books he enjoyed. It was called Artemis Fowl, and he couldn't wait to read the new one, the Atlantis Complex. Little did he know, that he would soon be experiencing it...

* * *

><p><strong>yep, you just got a hint to my second work: Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl mix. A new crossover between Kingdom Hearts and AF! One of my favorite book series ever. I really do love Eragon, though. Coming soon, to a fanfiction near you! Wooo!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS STUFF IN UNDERLINE IS NEWIS NEW!**

**And welcome to the first chapter of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! (called NHAF for short) This is my first crossover, and we will be resuming Nobody's Heartless, the Original soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Kirox. I don't own Lunavier or Llykas, since they are based of two of my friends.**

**WARNING: contains spoilers for Artemis Fowl, the Atlantis Complex. In the timeline of the Nobody's Heartless saga, it takes place after chapter 15, but before 16. We now join our heroes...**

* * *

><p>Kirox was interrupted from his reading by alarm bells from the deck. He quickly ran out of his room, and saw a giant space probe bearing down on a world. "What should we do?" Lunavier asked him. "Innocent people could be killed, depending on where it lands!" She exclaimed. "Try to take out the engines, so it can't go any faster," He told Llykas, who was manning the guns. "You get us closer," Kirox told Lunavier. "What are you going to do?" She asked him. He grinned wildly. "I'm gonna go show that ship what happens when a probe attacks a planet," He said, before summoning his armor and heading for the airlock.<p>

_Outside the ship..._

Kirox stepped into empty space, floating for a moment before summoning his glider. He finally realized what it resembled. He grinned from ear to ear beneath his helmet, and hopped on.

He flew past the front of the ship, moving very fast. He could see Lunavier's face as she saw him, and he gave hear a wave, before going even faster, leaving the ship behind. When he got to the probe, he crouched on the platform his feet were on, before leaping at it, hands on the handlebars of his glider. As he leaped off, it followed behind, and turned into an extremely large sword. the only reason he could even lift it was because of the Zero-G of space, as he sliced through one of the five engines. It flew off, knocking him back.

He yelled into his radio, "It's too late! Their's not enough time to stop it! We have to get people out of it's way!" As he finished saying this, he sat on his reassembled glider, and flew down past the probe. He saw the only building in the location it was going, and proceeded to fly crash through one of the walls, as there wasn't enough time to dismiss his glider. He yelled, "Run! Their's a space probe heading this way!" The people inside began to laugh uncontrollably. Kirox quickly scanned the room. There was a pale, black haired teenage boy giving a presentation on what looked like what may have been a science project. The boy and Kirox were the only humans in the room. The other occupants were short people with pointy ears, and a centaur wearing a tin-foil hat. The two pointy eared-people were two women, one with silver hair, the other a red haired one with a crew cut.

They stared at Kirox for a moment, then burst out laughing, except for the teen, who was muttering something about a project. There was a loud explosion from outside, and everyone ran to the door, except Kirox. He dismissed his armor and glider, along with fenrir. There were the ruins of a ship outside, and the probe was on the way down. Everyone did their best to move out of the way, except the teen, and he instead was yelling that the probe wasn't real. In the end, the red haired elf pulled a pistol out, and shot him with the energy, sending him flying out of the way, barely in time.

The probe opened. Several orange, glowing creatures came out, and began to attack. Lunavier had successfully landed the gummi ship, and had begun firing at the creature with her bow. Kirox pulled out his modified magnum and fired high-caliber bullets at them. They did absolutely nothing. In the end, Kirox put his gun away, and drew his keyblade, running at them. He sliced through one, but the creature just reformed after the slice. He kept slicing, but the monster would just re-form.

Kirox grew angry, and decided to get this over with. He leapt backwards, then began to fire fire at one, using his Materia. After a few minutes, he looked around him. The others blobs had him surrounded.

Kirox did a large backflip, and then hovered in the air. He got very angry, and he charged energy into his keyblade, then launched it at them with a slice. The energy turned into small meteors in midair, and rained down on the creatures. Kirox fell onto the ground, tired from using the energy. He saw the elf shooting the blobs who got near her, and she was protecting the unconscious teen, as well as the centaur. Llykas had gotten out of the ship, and using his giant knife-thing, he charged at one of the creatures that got near him. Lunavier had split her sword-bow in half, forming two shortswords that she was slicing one of the monsters with. After a few minutes of being barely able to hold the creatures off, Kirox saw the elf run and grab the strange thing the boy had been presenting, and fired something into the air from it.

The elf ran back to her friends, and strange white things began to rain down. when one landed on him, Kirox saw that it was a fake snowflake, that appeared to be shiny. It seemed to block the sun, and he saw that the elf and her friends were hiding from the creatures beneath it. He realized that the monsters must be heat-sensitive. Kirox calmly walked into the center of the creatures, and they all charged at him. He levitated into the air, then waved a hand, a rune appearing in red beneath him. All of the remaining creatures were inside it. He lifted his hand, and a large lightning bolt hit them.

The lightning only made them grow. The now larger creatures moved to attack Kirox and he leapt higher as the creatures absorbed each other, making a frighteningly large single one. Kirox summoned his glider and prepared to use his "Draw slash" attack on it, like the engine. He flew far in the distance, then flew at it full speed, which was about 500 miles an hour, then turned his glider into a sword, slicing the blob monster in half, lengthwise.

It recovered, now two smaller blobs. They froze, and hurried back into the probe, which sealed before cutting through the ice, soon disepearing from sight underground. The teenager had awoken, and appeared to be babbling, calling himself Orion. Kirox suddenly knew where he was.

Kirox was in the events of the seventh Artemis Fowl book, living it. He knew, because the preveiws had included Artemis having a split personality disorder called Atlantis Complex, which is where the yet-unreleased book got it's name.

Kirox walked over to the trio of people, and introduced himself. "I'm Kirox. I already know who you three are. Artemis, Holly, Foaly," They stared at him in shock for a moment, except for Artemis, who had a crazed smile that was similar to the one Kirox had sometimes. As in, ALOT. "How do you know our names?" Holly asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>And one down! I cannot remember how to spell the names of the blob-things, so yeah.. I'm doing this from memory people! No flames! But CONSTRUCTIVE Critisism is okay, so yeah. A tribute to Kitsune Heart, for her amazing AF Fanfiction!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**And welcome to chapter two of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! I love being mean :). I must be more like Larxechu than I thought!**

** Yay to being crazy! *Demonic, crazy, high-pitched laughing that immediately sends any people nearby into hell to escape my inner madness.* Yes, I'm very crazy, in my opinion. Thanks to my ever-repeating playlist of 4 songs!**

* * *

><p>Holly and Foaly looked at Kirox, while Artemis still had that crazy grin. "And how do you know our names, Kirox?" Foaly asked him. If you knew Foaly's personality, then it was pretty clear that he was wondering how his undefeatable system had been defeated.<p>

Kirox pulled out a copy of the original Artemis Fowl book, before tossing it at Holly. She caught it, and quickly scanned through. "So, their's a book about the Siege, huh? Then why are we on the same team?" she asked him. Kirox pulled out copies of the other books, and Holly caught them. "Who wrote these?" She demanded. "A man named Eoin Colfer, back on my homeworld. I don't think you'll be able to find him though." Kirox told her, realizing that his favorite author's life was in danger of being ended by an angry elf. "So of course, I know everything that's happened, say, when you went back in time? And Artemis was hurt by a large, angry gorilla?" Kirox said, michivously. Holly immediately recalled the incedent, and blushed, then began to focus on finding a way to get revenge on Kirox, instead of Eoin Colfer. "Now, where did Artemis send Butler, Orion?" Kirox addressed the teen. I believe it was Montoco." Orion said, still grinning like a maniac. "Lunavier, Llykas, Go find him," Kirox said quickly. They immediately began arguing. "I'm both the keyblade wielder and Captain, and I say that you go!" He said, and they sullenly returned to the ship. before they could take off, Music bean playing. It was very heavy metal, and the open water nearby began to glow red as it did. A large red platform rose slowly, and after about ten minutes, the music had lyrics to accompany it. "Lykas immediately recognized it. "Holy S###, it's Dethklok!" He immediately gasped as his curse word was turned into the sound of a guitar playing. "Yep, it's Dethklok. For some strange reason, whenever anyone says a curse word in the general area of them, it sounds like that." Kirox said. The man, Nathan Explosion, began to sing they're popular song, Go Into the Water

After the Nathan finished the first verse, Kirox was jamming out. He was playing the air guitar, while Lykas was doing the same. Holly seemed to be resisting the urge to dance, while the others seemed to be in shock.

After the second verse, Kirox had summoned Fenrir, and it actually had strings, and a fairly good tune. He was jamming out, and soon everyone was as well. It was very catchy music.

When the song ended, Kirox stood there a moment, then told Lykas and Lunavier to find Butler again. They took off, and Kirox stood there a moment, before turning and looking at the giant hole the probe had made.

He could see water at the bottom, in an extremely fast river. "Well, looks like their's a pod-thing down there," Kirox said, gesturing to said pod. Foaly nodded. "The escape pod," he said, then added, "If we're lucky, then it may still have some energy in the fuel block."

"I'll get it," Kirox said, before jumping down, paying no attention to the icy water less than a foot away. He managed to get inside and power it up, but had no idea for the controls. He popped his head out the hatch.

"Holly! I need you're help!" He yelled out. There was the reply of "Why?" From the elf, and Kirox rolled his eyes, before replying, "I have no idea how to read gnomish, and that's what the controls are in. Can you please get down here?" He yelled out.

There was a loud thunking noise, a muttered "D'Arvit", and then Holly appeared at the hatch. Kirox disappeared back inside, followed by her. She sat at the pilot's chair, while Kirox did the same at the co-pilot's. Holly started the engine, and slowly, the pod slid free, before falling in the river.

_underwater, in the pod..._

Holly struggled to get the pod under control. There was a loud hissing noise, then another Dethklok song began to play, this one Awaken. "Great, this thing," Kirox groaned. "What do you mean?" Holly said, uncontrollably dancing. Kirox looked at her for a moment, before saying, "The last time they played this song, a country equivalent to Sweden was destroyed. It summons a giant monster called the 'Mustakrakish.'" Holly laughed at the odd name, before there was a loud thunking noise outside the pod. Looking through the periscope, Holly saw a giant, red, scaly hand grabbing the pod. Kirox yelled out, "It's the Mustakrakish!"

_Meanwhile, with Lykas and Lunavier_...

Lykas and Lunavier were fighting for the controls. Lykas was physically stronger, but Lunavier was more agile and got a few good blows on him. They stopped arguing, before slowly looking at each other, a large grin spreading across there face. "Look through Kirox's stuff!" they yelled out, running to the captains room.

They reached it just as it slammed shut, automatically locking. A speaker began to play a recording of Kirox. "As you can tell, I anticipated you two looking in my room. I have no key, only a voice code, which only I know. Now, I'd detain you, but GET BACK TO THE MISSION YOU TWO!" It bellowed the last part, hurting their ears. They both got up, and walked back to the bridge, planning revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>And some lulz in there. I realized that Lykas had been portrayed as Emo, so I'm fixing that. His classification as a fighter is a, I call it, NecroReaver. Also, songs are Go Into The Water and Awaken, both by the band Dethklok. All credit goes to the person who made them up. Also, Lykas's name is spelled LYKAS, which I had been confused about.<strong>

**Next episode...**

**Kirox and Holly battle the Mustakrakish! How will Lykas and Lunavier get back at Kirox? Will they find Butler before it's too late? And what the fuck is up with my creepy evil laugh?**

**These things and more, next episode.**

**Lykas- A young Necroreaver who wields a giant knife, similar to the one Pyramidhead wields in the game and movie series Silent Hill. He has jet black hair, bloodshot eyes, and the ability to use his blood as an energy source, and is able to 'Bloodrocute' people who get on his nerves. Like Kirox, Cloud, and Lunavier.**

**I may introduce Green Tabby Cat's OC's, as Kirox knows them in her story, I've Been What?, which is about when three fans get sucked into the Kingdom Hearts universe! Now, someone besides Green Tabby Cat review please! *I give GTC a cookie for being a faithful reviewer of both of my stories.* Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**And back! I'm getting no reviews, and that makes me sad.**

**Last time, on Nobody's Heartless, AF mix... Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier had joined up with Artemis, Holly and Foaly. Artemis, however, had had his alternative personality, Orion, awakened because of a mental complex known as the Atlantis Complex. Kirox met them while trying to warn them of a space probe that was incoming. They didn't believe him, resulting in the deaths of several LEP officers, including Vinyaya, the Wing Captain. Kirox sent L & L to find Butler, and Kirox and Holly are underwater, being trapped by the Mustakrakish. What happens now?**

* * *

><p>Kirox went over to the hatch, casting a reflect spell to keep any water out, and then opened it. He summoned his Armor, which, for those unknowing people, lets people breath in space, or underwater. He summoned his glider after closing the hatch. Kirox jumped on his glider, and then charged at the Mustakrakish in it, repeatedly using draw slash on it. It howled in pain, sending shivers down Kirox's spine. Kirox took an opportunity and linked the communication headset in his helmet to the submarineescape pod.

"How you doing?" He asked Holly. "I'm doing fine, but that thing looks far from dead. How much more strength do you have?" she asked him, worried, since if the Mustakrakish got Kirox, then it would get her too.

"I've got plenty of strength. I just can't use offensive magic down here, since it's underwater," Kirox said, using reflect to block it's dismissed his glider, and Fenrir was restored to it's weapon form.

"Take this!" Kirox yelled, throwing it into the Mustakrakish's head. It lodged there, until Kirox yelled out something else, causing it to explode, taking a large chunk of face with it. The Mustkrakish retaliated by shooting a laser from it's mouth, which Kirox reflected. It nearly broke through, but Kirox Moved out of it's path before it fully did so.

By this time, the Mustakrakish had realized that the pod was an easier target, and had begun aiming blows at it. Kirox did his best to distract it, and pulled out his pistol, shooting bullets at it that caused large explosions. On closer looking, you would see that he was shooting small keyblades. The Mustakrakish roared and attacked again.

_meanwhile..._

Lykas and Lunavier plotted revenge against Kirox for not letting them look through his stuff. or into his room, for that matter. As you can probably tell, they have no sense of personal space. Or, if they do for their stuff, their huge hypocrites. I'm looking at you, Lykas.

"So, we put this here, and then Kirox will fall into our trap, see?" Lunavier asked Lykas, indicating her design, which included a large variety of random stuff, which included: A giant mousetrap, a spoon, a feather pillow, a bucket of , well, something that I won't tell you, and much more. "Um, Lunavier?" Lykas asked her. "Yeah?" she replied. "Do we even have any of this stuff?" He asked her, thinking about the mousetrap and other, unmentioned pieces. Her face fell, and she and Lykas gave up on it. "Well, looks we're about to get to Morocco," she said, looking at the navigation unit. They had locked onto Butler's cellphone signal, and followed it to a beach. Looking out the windshield, they saw a VERY large man being carried aloft by something invisible, while there was a slightly smaller young woman, shouting something along the lines of "Shoot the fairy!"

They then looked using a high speed camera, and saw what looked like a dwarf pulling the man up towards a large craft, bladed like a helicopter except completely silent and man and dwarf narrowly avoided the blade, due to the craft swerving to the side as they went past.

Then they landed, and went to talk to the girl on the ground.

_Meanwhile, back with Kirox and Holly..._

Kirox dodged yet another attack, but the creature was weakening. Kirox decided to take a risk. He gathered his energy, and used a Aero spell o launch himself at it, Fenrir glowing blue and the light growing until it was more than 5 times it's normal length, but it's actual blade was still partially visible under it.

Kirox launched a flurry of attacks at it, moving extremally fast, his energy growing until it peaked. He launched himself at the Mustakrakish faster than ever before, and sliced a large chunk out of it, his blade spinning wildly in his hand, taking out even more flesh. After the attack finished, there was a cut that went through the creature's waist, but it was still alive. Kirox then cant a reflect spell in the cut, then made it expand. The Mustakrakish had time for one final roar of pain, then it had been ripped in half, slowly dissapearing into whatever realm it had come from.

Kirox swam back over to the pod, and got inside using the same method of getting out. They pulled up to the surface, greeted by Orion and Foaly. "If he asks you to help him look for his secret birthmark, say no." Foaly warned them. 'Oh, don't worry. I'd never ask a lady to help do that, Holly. It's just for heroes and Centaurs, isn't it, Kirox?" Orion replied, smiling wildly. "Um, sure," Kirox replied, very confused as to what exactly Orion was talking about. He'd learned that, when in doubt, just agree to whatever the crazy guy wanted. Then Orion and Foaly jumped into the pod, and they sank to follow the probe. Kirox was still wearing his helmet, as to not use oxygen.

They went deep, the probe's laser cutters making short work of everything in it's path. After they were extremely deep, Holly and Foaly realized where the probe was headed. "Atlantis," they both gasped. They decided to turn around so they could get off a communication. It was a strange race, one that in the contestants were racing away from each other. Kirox realized that they were running out of oxygen. "Hey, Holly. WE need more air, and soon." he said. "I realized that already," she responded, and then shocked both Orion and Foaly, knocking them unconscious. She then realized that her knock out tool wouldn't effect Kirox, but then realized that he had gone into a meditative state that took up no oxygen, and gave him the appearance of being dead.

_Inside Artemis/Orion's mind..._

Artemis was locked in a room similar to his study, completely alone. Or at least, that's what he thought at first, since it WAS his mind. He looked around, and saw a man that looked almost exactly like Kirox. The only difference was that THIS man had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, different clothes, and red eyes. Artemis got a sense of unease around him.

"Who are you?" He asked the man. "My name is Xorik. I must say, it's been so long since I've had anyone to talk to. I've been so lonely." The man, Xorik, said. "And why do you look almost exactly like Kirox?" Artemis asked him. "I am to Kirox, what Orion is to you. Except that we're more of polar opposites." Xorik said to him. "So, you're an alternate personality inside Kirox, then?" Artemis asked him. "Yep, so I am. He's more of the goody two-shoes than I am. I've been trying to get out of him for years." Xorik told him. "Then why are you in my head?" Artemis asked him. "I'm always reaching out, searching for a way out. I talked to Orion, while he was in here. So now, I'm talking to you. After all, what do I have to lose?" Xorik jokingly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now I'm finished. And no one has read this, and even less reviewed. But, this introduces Xorik, who's lesser-known name is Anti-Kirox. Xorik is Kirox backwards, which is why he took that name. And, What will happen next chapter? I have no idea yet! Woo for no planning about what's going to happen! I only have a rough outline, and I'm winging everything else. REVIEW: I NEED THEM. OR ELSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And here's yet another episode of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! And, I went to the Renasaunce fair in Norman today, and got myself a pair of Bracers! Now, Kirox's look like that. They are black leather, with three buckles and several bronze studs. in the center, there is a bronze cross over a pattern in the leather. Now, on to the story! And, just so you know, I'm horrible at staying in character. So I doubt that ANYONE will act like themselves. That includes Artemis and the other A F characters. And I'm just sticking to the basic OUTLINE of The Atlantis Complex. Which means that, most likely, there will be a large amount of randomness. Now, onwards!**

* * *

><p>Lykas and Lunavier walked towards Juliet. They, however, had no idea that that was her name, but I, the (In this universe) omnipotent ruler do. So hah! I'm amazing, and have the ability to possess people who annoy me! I keep forgetting I need a disclaimer, though.<p>

Anyway, Lykas and Lunavier walked over to (name unknown to them) Juliet. "Hi! I'm Lunavier! What's you're name?" the ever-cheery Lunavier asked her. "My names Juliet." Juliet responded. "I'm Lykas. And, just so you know, she can be very annoying at times." Lykas told Juliet. Lunavier smacked him repeatedly;y. Juliet mearly raised her eyebrow at this. "Anything you want in particular?" She asked them. "Artemis needs Butler's help." Lykas replied, very serious. "We kinda guessed that, due to numerous people trying to kill us." Juliet replied. Then, looking at Lykas's weapon: "That is a very big knife. I could probably chop someone in half with that," "I have before," Lykas told her. "Wow. I never knew that," Lunavier told him. "Then I harvest their souls for power." He added. "Okay, now THAT I don't believe," Lunavier told him. Lykas, instead of replying, clapped his hands, and dozens of souls surrounded him. "I'm a necroreaver, remember?" He said, before dismissing the souls. Juliet had reacted more strongly to this, jumping back with shock. "I thought that only the People could-" She yelped, before clamping her hand over her mouth. She didn't know that they knew about the people, Lykas realized. He decided to fix that. "You do realize that We do know about them, right?" He asked her. Juliet decided to play innocent. "What people?" She asked. "The fairy people. We've met Holly, Juliet. We were asked to get your brother. Now, will you come with?" Lykas replied, getting very annoyed. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

_back at the escape pod..._

Kirox was woken from his meditative state by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He dismissed his armor, except for his helmet, and pulled it out. He stuck it in the helmet, next to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "This you, Kirox?" Lykas asked from the opposite end of the line. "Yeah," Kirox replied. Then added, "How did you get this number?" "Never mind that," Lykas said, a little to quickly. "You stole my number from Cloud's phone, didn't you?" Kirox asked him. After a minute, Lykas responded, but on the more important subject of why he'd called. "anyway, there's a girl who's Butler's sister her, and-" "Is her name Juliet?" Kirox interrupted. "Yeah, why?" Lykas asked. "Then she's his sister. Hold on a moment." Kirox told him, then looked at Holly. She was about to pass out from lack of Oxygen. Kirox decided to help. He may not have been able o drive the pod, but he could get them more air. He cast a reflect spell over the hatch, then opened it. He then used Aero to gather oxygen into a bubble around them. After it was finished, he re-filled the pod with air. Then he sealed the hatch and took off the spell. Holly had instantly become more alert with the oxygen. He tossed the phone to her, then said, "They're having some hard time convincing them. They know you, though." Holly picked up the phone and began talking to Juliet. She hung up, and tossed the phone to Kirox. As she did, they breached the surface of the water. Artemis/Orion and Foaly began waking.

_In Artemis' mind..._

Artemis felt something pulling him. With a start, he realized something that had happened about ten minutes ago: Orion had been shocked to sleep, and now he, Artemis, was in control again. He realized this as he checkmated Xorik, winning the game of chess they had been playing. "Ah! I have been defeated!" Xorik said, raising him hands in mock horror. "Well, you're waking up now, so I'd better get back to where I belong. I can't STAND Orion." Xorik said, opening a portal back into Kirox's heart. He walked through as Artemis felt a pull on his concsioussness. He woke up.

_Meanwhile, back with Lykas and Lunavier..._

Juliet tossed Lykas's phone back to him. "I believe you now," She said, and called to Butler, who she thought was invisible to them. The large ship landed, and a VERY large man stepped out. "Butler, I presume?" Lykas asked. The man nodded, then stepped out of the way, and a much smaller figure appeared, a small man with VERY large teeth, red eyes the occasionally glowed, and a wild, black beard. "Mulch Diggums?" Lunavier asked. "Yeah," the creature, Mulch, replied. "How'd you know his name?" Lykas asked. "I've read a few of those books as well." she said. "Nice to meet you," Lunavier said, extending a hand to both of them. Both members of the Butler family shook, as well as Mulch. "So, Artemis sent you?" Butler asked. "Not exactly, as he was, in a way, incapitated. But Holly and Foaly are with him, and asked us to get you." Lykas explained. "Hm, then we'd better go. Juliet, Mulch and myself will take this shuttle, and you two can take you're ship." the eldest Butler said. The 5 of them proceeded to get in their ships, and take off, heading towards Kirox, Holly , Foaly and Artemis.

_Back with the above-mentioned people, two hours later-_

Kirox had begun a game of chess with Artemis. It was a very close match, with Artemis being ahead by one pawn. they were both missing their knights, rooks, bishops and queen. Artemis had one more pawn than Kirox did, with a grand total of five of the original ten. Kirox, on the other hand, had nearly gotten one of his four to Artemis side, which would have resulted with him getting a piece to replace it. It was Artemis' move. He moved his king on an off angle of the pawn. Kirox then reached the end of the board, and proceded to take out the remainder of Artemis' pawns using his newly-revived queen. He then moved the remaining three pawns to the side, gaining a knight, rook and bishop. he quickly used his four to checkmate Artemis, winning. He shook Artemis' hand, declaring that Artemis was the best players he'd ever faced. Artemis wasn't amused with Kirox winning, and yelled that Kirox had cheated.

Kirox, amused, responded, "How? You haven't taken you're eyes off the board since we started." "Still! You cheated!" Artemis stubbornly said. Kirox mearly raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain exactly how he had cheated. After a few minutes, Artemis backed down. Kirox set the board back up, and asked Artemis, "Another game?" "No, you cheated," Artemis replied. "Then how bout you, Foaly?" Kirox asked the centaur. "Nah, I'm good." He replied to Kirox's question. Kirox decided to call Lykas, and asked him where they were.

There was a knocking on the hull of the pod, and Kirox opened it. Lykas popped his head down, and told them, "We're here!" Rather unnessisarily. "Yeah, we can tell," Kirox replied sarcastically. "Now, we need to get some evidence from that probe. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Took me awhile, but I got this written. And, I got bracers! woooh! They go along with my sword quite nicely. Now, I just have to pay my mom back...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope to have numbah 5 out soon, and would like to thank GTC for the cookie! Nomgz to it.**

**Dragginninja out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And welcome to another episode! A bit of important info: Nobody's Heartless will not be cotinued until this is finished. This is technically chapter 19 of it, so yeah. The only reason this is seperate is because it's a crossover. Now, onwards!**

* * *

><p>Kirox, Holly, Foaly and Artemis joined Butler, Mulch, Juliet, Lykas and Lunavier in there ships. Then they went into the water. Kirox couldn't help that song playing in his head as they did so. Then he began to listen to Awaken in his head. (Yes, he can listen to any song he's heard before, in amazing quality. And randomly, depending where he is, he hears the music that plays in that place. Like the Hyrule Feild music in LoZ.)<p>

As they sunk deeper, everyone felt their ears pop. The gummi ship was faster, but the shuttle was smaller, and could go through a few smaller sections, while the ship had to shove through forcibly, which slowed it down. Piloting the gummi ship was Lykas, and the shuttle Holly. Kirox was on his glider, which was slightly smaller than the shuttle. It was also by far the fastest, and he flew through the tunnel, then circled back once they got to open water. After about half an hour, they reached Atlantis, but did not go saw a large mess outside, along with the wreckage of the shuttle. Artemis got out of the shuttle in a pressure suit, and before Kirox could blink, was grabbed by a giant squid, which swan off. Before Kirox lost sight of it, he went after it. He couldn't let Artemis be eaten. As he rode his glider through the water, Kirox thought that he must look like a fast, small jet to anyone who saw him, the speed he went. Once he got close enough to the squid's lair, he could hear Artemis screaming, "I'm the nut!" over the rdio, as well as loud thunking noises. When he reached the lair's entrance a moment later, he could see what it was.

The squid was holding a large, almost comedic chunk of metal, swinging it at Artemis, which he barely dodged. Kirox came to the same conclusion Artemis had: it was trying to crack the suit open like a nut. He dismissed his glider, and used air magic to propell himself through the water, grabbing Artemis just as the squid swung once again, which Artemis wouldn't have ben able to avoid. Kirox set him down, then froze several of the squid's tentacles in ice, which made it run like heck. When the others arrived, Kirox stood there holding something that seemed like it could be fairy, since everything else had been there for years and were covered with grime.

After Artemis was picked up, Kirox decided to take a nap. He went into his gummi ship, and went to his room. He said the password in a whisper, and the door opened. He went inside and closed the door, then went to sleep.

_about an hour later..._

Kirox woke up. Unknown to him, Lykas and Lunavier had been busy with a "Surprise" for him. He walked into the bridge, and accidentaly set off a trap that lifted him into the air, then slapped him like crazy. He reflected it after a minute, and it slapped it so hard that it broke. Kirox sharpened the air and used it to cut the rope. he flipped and landed on his feet, then went to find them.

Also unknown to him, Lunavier and Lykas had been captured by Turnball Root, along with Artemis, Holly, Mulch and both Butlers. As Kirox walked around the ship, he didn't find anyone. He looked outside, and saw that They were in Paris. He stepped outside the ship, and was immediatly captured by one of the blob-creatures that had been in the probe. He summoned his glider while inside it, and burst out. He flew torwards the hatch where it had come from, and then blasted through, only to find a middle-aged elf standing in the center of the room. Holly had a glazed look in her eyes, and Artemis was laying on the floor, in pain, near the elf. Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers and Mulch were in blobs in the corners.

Kirox summoned Fenrir, and stepped into the light in the room. several of the blobs attempted to capture him, but he blasted them into blobby bits using Reflect magic, cutting them into pieces and the forcing them away. He turned to look at the elf.

"And you are?" Kirox asked him, as he appeared to be the villian in this piece. "I, dear human, am Turnball Root. You seem very usefull." Turnball replied. kirox walked torwards him, and Root slammed a laser pointer on the side of his neck, causing an explosion of agony. Kirox could feel his willpower slipping away, and asked the elf, "What on Gaia was that?" Root smiled a wide smile, and told Kirox, "That was a rune distributer. Now, you're under my power, and have to do what I say. GO stand in the corner." "Fuck... You..." Kirox managed to say, doing all he could to move his fingers torwards the elf's neck. He couldn't do anything but Root's bidding, and he was forced into the corner. He saw red runes on Holly and Artemis's necks, and while Holly was left there, Artemis was carried and put into another of the blobs.

Kirox was powerless to help his friends, and hated it. A massive amount of anger was building up, and he heard a voice in his head: 'Do you want to save them?' It asked him. 'Yes' Kirox thought back, unable to speak. 'Then let... Me... OUT!' The voice yelled in his head, and Kirox felt a wave of pure darkness swallow his mind. unknown to him, there was darkness streaming off his body, and His hair was growind out, turning black. His sky-blue eyes were slowly turning red...

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode: the conclusion!climax. Long black hair and red eyes... You people know what that means, right? If you haven't, then you havn't been reading!**

**Dragginninja out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**welcome back, to yet another exciting episode! Do you people think it's strange that I talk to myself in my head? Because I do, sometimes.**

**Be quiet, you psycho.**

**See? There it was! I just told myself to shut up!**

**I'm crazy.**

**Yes you are.**

**Let's just get to the conclusion, so I can meet GTC's OC's.**

**I think it's Kirox that I'm talking to...**

* * *

><p>Root didn't notice Kirox's transformation, but others did, such as Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers, and Artemis, who was recovering from the pain of the rune. Artemis recodnised Xorik, but the others had no idea what was going on, with the hair and darkness and stuff. Artemis had been put into one of the blobs, and Turnball had taken Holly with him. By this point, everyone except Kirox, who hadn't been there, had been told what Root's plan was. A guttural growl build up in KiroxXorik's throat, and he was curled up in a fetal position in one of the blobs. Darkness swirled around him, as his hair grew longer. His armor randomly appeared and dissapeared without any input, and the darkness focused. About 15 minutes later, Root had left with Holly to enact his grand finally, and Xorik became fully in charge of the body, and with a flash (The one that happens when you o into a drive in KH2) and he popped the blob easily, then freed Artemis, who had been shocked, Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers, and Mulch. They got into the Gummi ship, and headed to Atlantis to stop Root. Xorik, without saying a word, summoned a different keyblade than Fenrir, one that was long and had a blue eye at the end. He decided to call it Chaosripper. He summoned a different glider, and flew faster than Kirox's could, and literally smashed into Root's disguised ambulance, slamming completely through. People could literally see an aura of darkness surrounding him, and a howling wind filled the air. Xorik summoned Chaosripper, and then summoned an extremally large keyblade, Which had two smaller keyblades on it, and a jet of blue light in it. It was the X-blade. He swung it at anyone who got too close.

_Inside Kirox's heart..._

Kirox fell into this area once again, but this time saw Xorik, who casually waved at him before turning his attention elsewhere, which was staring out into empty space, doing nothing. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Kirox. Xorik was actually controlling Kirox's body, and was menacing civilians. Kirox drew Fenrir, and charged at Xorik, but Xorik drew Chaosripper and blocked it. The force of the blow caused Kirox to fly backwards from the recoil, avoiding flying off the edge of the platform. Kirox looked at the ground, and saw that a few of the previously-empty circles surrounding his image had been filled by pictures of Lykas and Lunavier. There was also a picture of Xorik, but that was curled in opposition to Kirox's image, so it looked like they were clashing. Kirox re-summoned Fenrir, and charged at Xorik again, and slammed into him. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Kirox saw that Fenrir had been replaced by the X-blade, while Xorik's was replaced by a mirror image, with reversed colors. (Quite seriously, if you get a picture of it, and invert the color, it looks awesome.)

Kirox and Xorik charged at each other, and slammed their X-blades against each other. They ground together for a moment, then broke apart and swung at each other again. Kirox dodged Xorik's immediate slice, then jumped into the air, and slamming his keyblade against Xorik's with the force of a truck going 20 MPH. Xorik staggered, and then pushed against Kirox, pushing him off. Kirox flew at him, and they began to say (Attempted, at least) "macho" stuff in an attempt to demoralize each other. After a few times, Kirox shouted, for some reason, "Ralph!"

Xorik looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing so hard that he collapsed. After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Xorik stopped. "Why on Earth did you shout Ralph?" he asked kirox, before collapsing once again. Kirox stood there a moment, before replying: "I don't know. I just wanted to. Now, let's fight!" Kirox said, tightening his grip and charging at Xorik again. Xorik jumped off of the platform, floating in the followed him, stepping on barrier spells underfoot.(Note: there IS a difference between barrier and Reflect. This will be explained.) Kirox then used a reflect spell underfoot, and it launched him at Xorik, energy charging into his X-blade. (I'll call Xorik's the Anti-X. Just so you know.) Xorik charred energy into his own, and leapt from his floating perch, launching himself at Kirox. Their blades met, and the resounding shockwave caused Xorik to fly back, as Kirox had more energy in his blade. Kirox glowed blue, and flew around the falling Xorik, and used several slash attacks, followed by a stab to the stomach, sending Xorik falling even faster. Kirox watched as Xorik fell out of sight, then glided over to the platform. Xorik was still there. He was alive. Kirox took back control of his body, as defeating Xorik had destroyed the rune controlling his mind. He then resumed control, and left his Heart.

_The "Real" world..._

Kirox resumed control of his body, and grabbed Root, taking the rune pen out of his hand as he did so. kirox's hair turned back to his normal dirty blond, and his eyes turned back to blue. Root saw this, and his eyes widened as he tried to control Kirox through the broken rune. He turned slightly, and Root saw that his rune was shattered, broken into hundreds of small pieces on Kirox;s skin, and had turned brown. It fell off, turning into dust. Root made Holly slam into Kirox, knocking him off balance.

Root took that opportunity to shove Kirox, and he was knocked away, stumbling. Kirox picked up his rune-laser, and lit it on fire, so Root couldn't use it. He then ran at him, then slammed his regular keyblade's blunt side into Root's stomach, knocking his breath out and sending him flying like a golf ball. He then turned and hit Holly in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. then quickly took out the remainder of Root's men. He then used barrier magic to form handcuffs, and put them on Root and his men. He then knelt near Holly, and quickly removed Root's rune. When Artemis and the others arrived, Kirox removed Artemis' as well. He then walked to the gummi ship and cut his hair back to his normal length, then put a spark of electricity in it, making it stand up. He walked back out, and said goodbye to Artemis, Holly, Foaly and the Butlers. He, Lykas and Lunavier got into the ship, and took off, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now that that's complete, I need to get to work on Nobody's Heartless 16. I'll include a quick summary, and GIVE ME REVIEWS!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Farewell for now,**

**The Dragginninja**


End file.
